Akasylum
by Alitheia
Summary: Suatu pagi, Akashi Seijuurou terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Padahal terakhir kali memeriksa, ia masih cukup waras—hei, gila dan berkepribadian ganda itu kan berbeda—tapi entahlah, ia tidak bisa ingat apa-apa. / Akashi-centric. Multichapter. Absurd.
1. first: one morning

**A/N: **Fic pertama saya di fandom ini, salam kenal semuanya~ ^ ^/

Fic ini dibuat sebagai usaha saya untuk kembali ke dunia perfanfiksian, sekaligus menghilangkan WB. :3 #kretekinjari Oke, langsung saja, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati~

* * *

**first**

**one morning**

Cahaya matahari merembes masuk, menembus tirai tipis yang menggantung di atas bingkai jendela. Kicauan burung membuka pagi, sementara angin mengantarkan wangi musim semi ke dalam ruangannya. Akashi Seijuurou membuka mata, dan hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah bahwa ia tidak ingat apa-apa.

* * *

**Akasylum** ©** Alitheia**

**Kuroko no Basket **©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

AU. Possibly OOC. Mad!Characters. Absurd. Banyak dialog.

Di sini Akashi memanggil GoM dan Kuroko dengan nama depan mereka dalam narasinya, lol. Dan ya, saya tahu judulnya alay.

* * *

Manik delima dan emasnya menyapu langit-langit yang tidak dikenalnya, tubuhnya terbungkus pakaian yang bukan miliknya, dan ia berbaring di atas ranjang yang asing baginya. Hanya butuh sekali lihat untuk tahu bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di rumahnya; Akashi bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia masih berada di Kyoto. Tangannya bergerak ke kepala, berusaha mengusir nyeri yang berdenyut pelan di pelipisnya tapi sia-sia.

_Di mana, kapan, dan bagaimana?_ Tiga pertanyaan muncul di dalam kepalanya secara bersamaan, dan saat tak ada satu pun yang bisa ia jawab, sebuah pemahaman langsung memasuki kepalanya; _ia kehilangan ingatannya_.

Tapi di antara pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, tidak ada _siapa_, yang artinya ia masih ingat identitasnya.

_Aku Akashi Seijuurou, _Akashi meletakkan tangannya di dada, seakan-akan menegaskan siapa dirinya pada langit-langit yang kosong. _Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi._

Reaksi yang normal mungkin panik, tapi Akashi tidak mau melakukan itu, dan sebagai gantinya ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Perlahan, ia berusaha menggali memori itu dari kepalanya. Ingatan terakhir yang bisa diraihnya adalah ia sedang dalam perjalanan kereta menuju ke suatu tempat—mungkin Tokyo—tapi untuk apa, ia tidak ingat.

Lalu layaknya ada sebuah lubang hitam yang menelan segalanya, ingatannya setelah itu hanya berupa kehampaan; semua gambar, warna, dan suara seakan tersedot keluar dari kepalanya, meninggalkan suatu sudut di otaknya kosong dan gelap. Tidak terjamah, tidak terlihat.

Akashi tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Jadi… ingatannya hilang? Ia terdiam, _lama_. Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang?

Ia sedang menatap ke atas sambil masih menimbang-nimbang ketika pintu mendadak terbuka. Akashi menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya melangkah masuk ke ruangan dengan sebuah nampan di kedua tangannya.

Tunggu, _Tetsuya?_

Figur yang tidak terlalu tinggi, rambut sewarna langit, mata yang besar dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, kulit pucat. Akashi mengenal benar sosok itu; ia hapal cara berjalannya yang tidak menimbulkan suara, ia hapal gerakannya yang seperti bayangan. Akashi tidak mungkin salah—ia _tidak pernah_ salah—itu memang benar-benar Tetsuya—teman satu klub basket di SMP-nya dulu—Tetsuya yang _itu._

Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi, suaranya sedikit serak. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, bahkan saat duduk pun, ranjang itu tetap terasa keras, asing, dan tidak nyaman. Ruangan itu minim perabotan, dengan dinding putih dan lantai ubin yang juga putih, membuat Tetsuya yang mengenakan pakaian biru pastel hampir menyaru dengan sekitarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya meletakkan nampannya di meja samping ranjang. Ada dua mangkuk, sebuah piring, dan sebuah gelas di sana. Salah satu mangkuk berisi sup miso, yang lainnya entah apa—Akashi hanya memerhatikan _tofu _yang mengambang dalam kuah sup—tapi ia tebak itu adalah sarapannya.

Akashi kemudian memandangi Tetsuya lekat-lekat, menyerap setiap detail selagi pemuda itu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Akashi-kun? Sudah merasa baikan?"

Sejujurnya, Akashi tidak bisa menjawab itu karena ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kondisinya sebelum ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tetsuya?"

Alis Tetsuya sedikit terangkat ketika ia menjawab, "Aku bekerja di sini."

"Maksudmu aku tadi tertidur di taman kanak-kanak?"

Sekarang alis Tetsuya mengerut. "Ini bukan taman kanak-kanak. Aku perawat di sini."

Perawat? Sejak kapan Tetsuya menjadi perawat? Terakhir kali Akashi mengecek, Tetsuya masih menjadi seorang guru taman kanak-kanak. Ia tidak mungkin keliru—orang lain bisa salah, ia _tidak_. Akashi menatap Tetsuya dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki, memang, seragam birunya itu tidak terlihat seperti pakaian yang akan dikenakan seorang guru. Mungkinkah Tetsuya mendadak berganti pekerjaan setelah ia terakhir kali berkunjung? Bisa saja, meski Akashi tidak ingat kalau Tetsuya punya latar belakang pendidikan yang memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai perawat.

Atau mungkin Tetsuya memang _punya_, dan Akashi _sudah tahu_ kalau ia berganti pekerjaan, hanya saja, ingatan itu berada di bagian memorinya yang hilang. Baiklah, mungkin itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sejauh ini, ia yakin itu adalah kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal. Akashi tidak pernah salah.

Akashi beranjak turun dari ranjang, lantai terasa dingin di bawah kakinya. Ia berjalan ke jendela dan menyibakkan tirai, langsung berhadapan dengan halaman luas yang tidak dikenalnya. Dari jarak dirinya dengan tanah, ia tahu sedang berada di lantai dua. "Di mana ini?"

"Tokyo." Tetsuya menjawab. "Akashi-kun tidak ingat apa pun?"

Berarti benar, perjalanan kereta yang terakhir diingatnya memang menuju ke Tokyo. "Hanya sampai perjalananku ke kota ini. Sisanya aku tidak ingat."

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun kehilangan ingatan, ya," ujar Tetsuya, nadanya tidak seperti bertanya, melainkan menyatakan sesuatu yang telah jelas. "Baiklah, Akashi-kun banyak-banyaklah beristirahat. Aku yakin nanti ingatanmu akan kembali dengan sendirinya."

Masih di depan jendela, pemuda berambut merah itu menelusuri setiap jengkal taman. Ia bisa menangkap hijau segar rerumputan, warna-warni bunga—banyak sekali bunga-bunga—dan jalan-jalan setapak yang dihiasi kerikil, membentang luas di seluruh halaman, dan tunggu, apa benda putih panjang yang ada di ujung itu—_apa itu tembok?_

Ada sesuatu yang janggal menggelitik dasar perutnya sehingga Akashi berbalik begitu mendadak. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Rumah sakit jiwa."

Jawaban Tetsuya membuat rasa yang menggelitik di perutnya itu berubah menjadi bongkahan es. Pertama, ada Akashi _yang lain_ berbagi tubuh dengannya; hari ini, ia masuk rumah sakit jiwa; lalu besok apa? _Mungkin ia akan jadi benar-benar sinting dan membunuh seseorang._

Matanya melebar. "Aku harap kau tidak sedang bercanda, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak akan bercanda, Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa aku berada di sini?"

"Akashi-kun telah membunuh seseorang."

_Lihat, kan? Akashi tahu dirinya tidak pernah salah._

Bongkahan es itu meleleh dan dinginnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Akashi. Bukannya ia tidak menyangka dirinya mampu membunuh seseorang, hanya saja, ia heran ada yang cukup berani untuk kurang ajar sehingga ia sampai membunuhnya.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Akashi-kun menusuknya dengan gunting."

_Gunting, kah? _Akashi tidak terkejut. "Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya aku berada di penjara sekarang?"

"Tadinya, tapi Aomine-kun yang menemukanmu ketika ia sedang bertugas, dan dia bilang Akashi-kun kacau, jadi mereka membawamu ke sini."

Daiki, huh? Ia tidak pernah memikirkan keuntungan yang bisa didapatkannya dari mempunyai kenalan seorang polisi, tapi Daiki mungkin "melindunginya"; Akashi tahu ia punya kesempatan yang lebih besar di rumah sakit jiwa dibanding dalam penjara jika dirinya terbukti membunuh. Omong-omong, ternyata si bodoh pemalas itu ada gunanya juga, Akashi membuat catatan mental untuk menemui Daiki secara pribadi nanti.

"Oh?" ujar Akashi. Ia membiarkan dirinya tetap tenang meski suara lain di dalam kepalanya memukul-mukul, _Kaupembunuhkaupembunuhkaupembunuh—_"Lalu kau tidak takut hanya berdua di ruangan tertutup seperti ini bersama seorang pembunuh, Tetsuya?"

Wajah itu masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar yang sama. Tetsuya tidak banyak berubah, dan Akashi suka itu. "Tidak," kata pemuda itu mantap, "karena aku percaya bukan Akashi-kun yang melakukannya."

Ia suka Tetsuya tidak menganggapnya sebagai pembunuh, ia suka Tetsuya membelanya. Tapi Akashi merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. "Mungkin bukan aku yang melakukannya, atau bisa saja memang _aku_ pembunuhnya. Kau pasti tidak ada di sana saat kejadiannya, kan? Bagaimana kau bisa memastikan _siapa_ yang membunuh?"

"_Ya_," Tetsuya menatap Akashi dengan matanya yang besar, biru, dan penuh determinasi, "mungkin saja, tapi aku percaya bukan Akashi-kun yang melakukannya. _Aku tetap dan mau percaya_."

* * *

Akashi sedang menghirup kuah terakhir di sup misonya saat seorang lain melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya, lagi-lagi tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia meletakkan mangkuknya dan beralih untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Hijau dan kacamata, Akashi mengira ia hampir melihat seragam oranye Shuutoku yang menggelikan itu saat matanya memindai ke bawah, tapi sekarang yang didapatinya hanyalah jas putih. Satu lagi orang yang berpakaian seperti warna dinding, tapi ia tidak samar seperti Tetsuya. Lagi pula, tidak akan ada yang bisa menganggap lelaki dengan tinggi hampir dua meter _samar_.

"Shintarou," nama itu masih terasa akrab di lidahnya, seakan-akan mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin. Midorima Shintarou, _shooting guard _mereka di klub basket dulu, temannya yang paling akrab di SMP Teikou. Ia tahu Shintarou menjadi seorang dokter, biarpun ia tidak mengetahui detail tempatnya bekerja. Jadi sekarang ia dokter untuk para orang gila? Akashi merasa geli sendiri. Kalau Shintarou masih percaya ramalan dan membawa benda keberuntungannya ke mana-mana, seharusnya ia yang menjadi pasien di sana.

"Akashi," Shintarou menarik kursi ke arah Akashi yang sedang duduk di dekat meja, "sejak dulu aku selalu menganggap kepribadianmu itu bermasalah, tapi tidak sekali pun aku pernah membayangkan kalau kau akan berakhir di sini."

Akashi tersenyum. "Itu bukan jenis kalimat pembuka yang baik, Shintarou. Setidaknya berikan aku sapaan selamat pagi yang baik terlebih dahulu sebelum bicara. Sudah berapa lama sejak reuni terakhir kita?"

"Selamat pagi," Shintarou berkata dengan jengkel, "enam bulan."

"Sudah selama itu kah?" ujar Akashi. Ia memerhatikan Shintarou, lelaki itu juga tidak banyak berubah. Rambutnya masih menyangi hijau musim semi, matanya tetap dibingkai kacamata, dan ujung-ujung bibirnya selalu melengkung ke bawah. Ia mengenakan kemaja dengan dasi yang ujungnya menghilang ke balik jas putihnya. Jari-jari di tangan kirinya masih diperban. Akashi memandanginya saat ia mengeluarkan sebatang pulpen dan memangku papan jepitnya. Shintarou memiliki aura dan citra seorang dokter, meski akan lebih sempurna jika ada stetoskop yang menggantung di pundaknya. Tapi kemudian Akashi ingat kalau mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit jiwa, dan Shintarou adalah dokter untuk _orang_ _gila_, jadi mungkin lebih aman baginya untuk membawa suntikan berisi obat bius dibanding stetoskop.

"Umurmu akan pendek kalau merengut terus, Shintarou." Akashi bersandar di kursinya. "Santailah sedikit."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersantai kalau orang-orang yang kutemui di sekolah dulu sekarang berkumpul di sini?" Suaranya bernada marah. "Pertama Kise, sekarang kau, nanti siapa lagi? Mungkin aku akan menemukan Aomine berteriak-teriak frustrasi di gerbang depan karena menjadi polisi membuatnya tak sempat membaca majalah porno."

"Ryouta ada di sini?"

"Ya. Dia masuk beberapa minggu yang lalu—jangan tersenyum, Akashi, ini tidak lucu. Dan kau seharusnya _sudah_ _tahu_ soal Kise." Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kukira pekerjaan ini akan menjauhkanku dari kalian, tapi nyatanya aku hanya menemukan orang-orang yang sama. Harusnya plang yang ada di depan itu bukan bertuliskan 'rumah sakit jiwa', tapi 'balai reuni'."

Akashi tidak bisa menghapus senyumnya, malah ia bisa merasakan bibirnya tertarik semakin lebar. Ia tahu Shintarou bukannya benci bertemu mereka, melainkan benci bertemu mereka sebagai _pasiennya_. Shintarou tidak mau teman-temannya menjadi orang gila, ia peduli pada mereka, ia _mengkhawatirkan_ mereka; tapi ia hanya tidak mau mengatakannya secara langsung. Apa sebutannya? _Tsundere_, ya?

Akashi ingin mengikuti permainan ini sebentar. "Apa kau tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

"Jangan meledekku. Kau membunuh seseorang dengan gunting." Shintarou membalik kertas-kertas yang dijepit di papannya. "Tugasku sekarang adalah memeriksamu. Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?"

Akashi sedikit tergoda untuk tahu siapa yang dibunuhnya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa."

Akashi memerhatikan saat mata hijau itu melebar dan naik, beradu pandang dengannya. "Kau serius?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Berarti kau tidak ingat soal Kise?" Shintarou menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah teramat jelas. "Aku yang mengabarkanmu soal Kise lewat telepon, tapi kau sedang tidak bisa datang waktu itu, kau juga tidak ingat?"

"Tidak ingat. Ingatan terakhirku adalah perjalanan keretaku ke sini."

"Jadi kau tidak ingat sudah berapa hari kau berada di sini?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu tentang pembunuhan itu?"

"Aku _sama sekali _tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, Shintarou."

"Termasuk kejadian pembunuhannya, ya," dokter muda itu bergumam sambil mencatat, "apa lagi yang kau rasakan?"

"_Tofu _di supku kurang banyak."

"Sampaikan komplain yang itu ke bagian dapur." Shintarou menyesuaikan letak kacamatanya sekali lagi. "Ada lagi yang kau rasakan? Sakit kepala, mual?"

"Sedikit sakit kepala saat aku terbangun, tapi sudah hilang sekarang."

"Baiklah." Suara goresan terdengar saat si dokter mencatat lagi. "Itu saja?"

"Itu saja."

"Kalau begitu, selesai untuk pagi ini."

"Kau tidak akan memeriksa mata atau tenggorokanku dengan senter atau yang semacamnya?"

"Kau kelihatannya baik-baik saja, jadi aku akan memberi pengecualian." Shintarou merapikan kertas-kertasnya.

"Itu penyalahan prosedur."

"Kau tidak benar-benar sakit, Akashi."

Seringai muncul di bibir si pemuda berambut merah.

Sebelum Shintarou sempat berdiri, Akashi meletakkan sebelah tangan di lututnya. "Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"

Mata Shintarou menyipit. Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak menatap langsung ke bulu mata bawahnya yang lentik, terkadang ia ingin mencoba mencabutnya, atau mungkin mengguntingnya sedikit; bulu mata seperti itu terlalu cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. "Perkembangan keadaanmu akan terus dipantau, kemungkinan besar hingga ingatanmu kembali," kata Shintarou, "setelah itu, kasusmu akan diproses."

Akashi menatap Shintarou dengan tajam, membuatnya berjengit mundur ke sandaran kursinya.

"Aku mau keluar dari sini."

Shintarou berdiri. "Sekali ini, aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu."

"Aku tidak sedang meminta."

"Lalu apa, memerintah? Kata-katamu tidak absolut lagi di sini."

"_Shintarou_."

Dokter itu mendekatkan badannya sedikit saat ia melanjutkan dengan suara rendah. "Dengar, aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar gila, Akashi. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah kau sungguh-sungguh kehilangan ingatanmu, tapi aku akan bersikap seolah-seolah aku percaya. Kalau kau mau lolos dari masalah ini, aku sarankan kau mainkan peran orang gilanya dulu sebentar."

Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintarou; mereka semua masih setia padanya. Akashi menambahkan nama Shintarou dalam daftar orang-orang yang akan ia ajak bicara pribadi nanti.

Akashi kembali bersandar, lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Baiklah, aku akan berada di sini sebentar."

"Bagus, setelah ingatanmu kembali, akan kukeluarkan kau dari sini," Shintarou menyelipkan pulpennya ke saku jas, "setiap hari melihat wajah-wajah kalian lagi membuatku muak."

Akashi tahu Shintarou hanya tidak ingin mendapati teman-temannya berada di rumah sakit jiwa, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. "Dan setelah itu kau bisa bersantai?"

Dokter berambut hijau itu berbalik. "Tidak, masih ada Kise dan yang lainnya. Masih banyak pengganggu yang harus kuusir dari sini."

Terkadang Akashi begitu ingin memerintahkannya untuk berkata jujur saja, tapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya lagi karena merasa tidak bisa berterus terang telah menjadi salah satu "daya tarik" Shintarou. Biarpun ia sangat payah dalam mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri, setiap orang tetap punya caranya masing-masing, kan?

Akashi mengamati punggung yang lebar dan tinggi itu berjalan ke arah pintu. Sudah ditentukan sekarang, ia akan tinggal di sini sebentar untuk memainkan perang orang gilanya, sambil mencoba mendapatkan ingatannya kembali dan melihat perkembangan, sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah yang berikutnya. Meskipun begitu, ada satu hal yang masih menganggunya.

Akashi bertanya tepat saat Shintarou memutar gagang pintu, "Shintarou, kenapa celanamu ungu dan polkadot?"

Ia telah menahan dirinya untuk bertanya sejak awal Shintarou masuk tadi. Celana itu bahkan lebih menggelikan lagi dari seragam oranye Shuutoku yang membuat Shintarou terlihat seperti wortel dengan rambut hijaunya; Akashi sangat ingin melubanginya dengan pandangan mata—atau dengan guntingnya.

Shintarou menoleh ke belakang sekilas saat menjawab, "Ini, tentu saja, adalah _lucky item_ hari ini."

Kemudian ia menutup pintu di belakangnya.


	2. second: in the afternoon

**second**

**in the afternoon**

Melihat seorang dokter berjas putih rapi dengan celana polkadot ungu mungkin sudah cukup traumatis untuk membuat pasien lain meringkuk seharian di kamarnya, tapi Akashi memutuskan hari itu akan menjadi terlalu sia-sia untuk dihabiskan hanya dengan berdiam diri.

Menjelang siang, ruangannya tetap kosong. Ia menunggu, tapi tidak ada orang lain yang datang. Dan waktu yang telah dilewatinya lebih dari cukup untuk Akashi berpikir.

Perasaan menggelitik lain muncul di perutnya. Menurut Tetsuya, pasien yang ada di sana bisa mendapatkan makan siang mereka di kafetaria—kebanyakan kasusnya adalah perawat harus _menggiring_ mereka ke sana atau _membawakan_ makanan untuk mereka dari sana—tapi Akashi merasa ia cukup waras untuk bisa datang sendiri.

Akashi beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, lalu berjengit saat dingin lantai kembali menyentuh telapak kakinya—ia harus ingat untuk meminta sandal rumah dari Tetsuya nanti—dan memutar gagang pintu.

Pintunya tidak dikunci.

Lorong di hadapannya senyap.

Dalam hati, Akashi mengutuki siapa pun yang menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit jiwa itu. Kalau ia memang ditahan karena membunuh, siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan ruangannya bebas terbuka kapan saja? Ia bahkan nyaris terkejut tidak terbangun dengan tangan dan kaki terbelenggu tadi pagi.

Lampu-lampu _tubular_ yang setengahnya remang menempel di langit-langit yang melengkung, berjajar hingga ke ujung terjauh lorong. Dindingnya dicat hijau muda, yang seakan-akan berkonspirasi dengan pencahayaan yang kurang untuk memunculkan kesan memuakkan. Lantai yang dipel hingga berkilau memantulkan putih lampu dan bayangan Akashi. Ruangannya berada tepat di ujung lorong, sehingga ketika berjalan ke luar, ia bisa melihat deretan pintu-pintu di kanan dan kirinya. Tidak ada satu pun yang terlihat seperti sel untuk orang gila, malah, semuanya mengingatkannya pada pintu kamar hotel; cokelat, kayu, dan tebal.

Hanya untuk memastikan, Akashi menghampiri salah satunya dan mencoba memutar gagang pintu.

Terkunci.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memandanginya sebentar, sebelum kembali menyusuri lorong hingga ia tiba di tangga yang berada di ujung. Ia menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan perlahan, menikmati setiap detakan pelan yang ditimbulkan oleh kakinya. Dasar tangga mengantarkannya ke sebuah lorong lain yang agak lebih lebar, langit-langitnya rata dan penerangannya baik-baik saja, tapi entah bagaimana tetap memancarkan kesan memuakkan yang sama. Pintu-pintu yang sama dengan yang ada di lantai atas memenuhi kedua dinding lorong. Ia melewati pintu-pintu itu tanpa terburu-buru, kemudian sebuah belokan ke ruangan lain muncul di sisi kirinya. Dari ubin yang melapisi dinding di belokan itu, Akashi menebak bahwa jalan itu menuju kamar mandi. Ia berhenti sebentar, samar-samar telinganya bisa menangkap suara pancuran air.

Sebuah tangga lain menuju ke lantai atas kembali memotong deretan pintu yang ada di sisi kirinya, tapi Akashi melewatinya bahkan tanpa menoleh. Ia tahu dapur seharusnya berada di lantai dasar, dan hal yang sama berlaku pada kafetarianya.

Lorong yang dilewatinya kemudian menyempit dan sedikit membelok ke kanan sebelum akhirnya kembali lurus. Kini ada sebuah ruangan besar di sebelah kirinya; jalan masuknya adalah pintu cokelat ganda yang membuka tepat ketika ia sedang melintas di depannya. Akashi tidak sempat melihat apa yang ada di dalam karena perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar.

Kuroko Tetsuya muncul sambil mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang kosong. Mereka bertatapan.

"Untuk siapa itu?" Akashi otomatis bertanya, meski ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Pasien di Ruang 105," Tetsuya menjawab, "Akashi-kun mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Di mana kafetarianya?"

"Di belokan pertama ke kiri setelah lorong ini."

"Terima kasih," balas Akashi sebelum melanjutkan berjalan, kemudian ia teringat kalau kakinya tidak nyaman, "dan Tetsuya—" ia menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

**Akasylum** ©** Alitheia**

**Kuroko no Basket **©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

AU. Possibly OOC. Mad!Characters. Absurd. Gaya menulis asli saya mulai kembali; banyak deskripsi/narasi—hati-hati Anda gumoh bacanya. :v

* * *

Perawat yang mendorong kursi roda itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

Ia penasaran apakah Tetsuya masih mempraktekkan _misdirection_ bahkan ketika mereka sudah jarang bermain basket, atau mungkin pemuda itu sudah benar-benar menguasai cara beteleportasi, karena seharusnya trik menghilang biasa tidak akan bisa mengecoh Akashi—terutama karena ia sendiri yang "mengajarkan" Tetsuya trik itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengesampingkannya terlebih dahulu.

Akashi mengambil belokan pertama, dan menemukan kafetaria kosong melompong. Langit-langitnya yang melengkung menjulang tinggi, dihiasi lukisan yang muncul berselingan dengan kasau-kasau kayu. Jendela-jendela persegi panjang yang besar menempati dinding di salah satu sisi ruangan, langsung mengarah ke halaman luar. Meja-mejanya yang tak berlapis taplak berupa sebuah meja makan besar yang memuat delapan kursi. Lantai kayu yang dipoles licin itu terasa lebih nyaman di kakinya ketika ia melangkah masuk.

Sekilas tempat itu memang terlihat kosong, tapi Akashi menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Di salah satu sudut ruangan, di salah satu meja yang paling dekat dengan pintu yang menghubungkan kafetaria dengan dapur, duduk seseorang yang sangat dikenali Akashi. Cahaya matahari dari jendela di luar menerpa rambutnya yang ungu; sejenak Akashi sempat mengingat insiden dengan polkadot yang juga ungu, tapi kemudian memutuskan bahwa hanya kebetulan saja warna rambut pemuda bertubuh raksasa itu sama dengan warna celana Shintarou pagi ini.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Akashi mendekatinya dan duduk di ujung meja.

"Atsushi," panggilnya, dan Murasakibara Atsushi mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Akachin," katanya, setengah menguap, "jadi apa yang kudengar dari Midochin benar. Kau ada di sini."

Akashi memerhatikan mantan teman setimnya di klub basket SMP itu—satu lagi teman lama, ia tidak heran Shintarou menjuluki tempat itu balai reuni. Atsushi mengenakan baju yang sama putihnya dengan jas Shintarou, hanya saja ada kancing-kancing besar berwarna hitam yang menghiasi bagian depannya. Akashi mengenalinya, itu pakaian _chef_. _Toque_[1] putihnya diletakkan secara asal di atas meja, sementara pemiliknya sedang mengunyah kudapan.

Akashi tersenyum. "Apa kau tahu kenapa aku ada di sini, Atsushi?"

"Akachin membunuh seseorang dengan gunting."

Semua jawaban masih sinkron, hingga sejauh ini. Suara itu kembali ribut di dalam kepalanya—_kaumembunuhkaumembunuhkaumembunuh—_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Istirahat."

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. "Oh? Kukira staf punya ruangan sendiri untuk beristirahat." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Ada di belakang," jawab Atsushi, "tapi di sana pengap, jadi aku lebih suka di sini. Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang peduli kalau aku menggunakan fasilitas pasien, semua yang ada di sini kan hanya orang gila." Atsushi memasukkan kue-kue kering ke dalam mulutnya. "Membuatku ingin menghancurkan mereka saja."

"Telan dulu sebelum bicara," kata Akashi, "dan jangan makan setengah lusin sekaligus."

Atsushi buru-buru mengunyah dan menelan. "Iya, Akachin."

"Kenapa tempat ini kosong?"

"Nanti ramai. Akachin datang agak terlalu awal."

Mata Akashi mencari penunjuk waktu, dan menemukan jam dinding tua di dekat mereka. Baru jam sebelas. "Apa miso yang tadi pagi masih ada?"

"Masih, sedang dihangatkan di belakang."

"Bawa ke sini. Beserta semua _tofu_-nya."

* * *

Selesai dengan makan siangnya yang agak terlalu awal, Akashi meminta denah gedung. Murasakibara bilang pasien tidak seharusnya diberikan denah, tapi ia mungkin bisa mendapatkan satu salinan dari ruang arsip, kantor, atau perpustakaan (karena ruangan itu memiliki banyak sekali buku dan kertas-kertas yang ditumpuk, tapi selalu sepi, berhubung tidak banyak orang yang cukup waras untuk bisa membaca di sana). Merasa ruang arsip dan kantor agak terlalu berisiko karena kemungkinan besar tidak akan kosong, Akashi memutuskan untuk memeriksa tempat yang kedengarannya paling aman; perpustakaan.

Mengikuti arah dari Murasakibara yang dihapalnya dalam sekali ucap, Akashi berjalan keluar dari kafetaria dan berbelok menuju koridor. Jalan itu membentang hingga sekitar panjang lapangan basket; jendela-jendela yang lebar berjajar di sepanjang sisi kirinya, menghadap ke halaman dalam. Sinar matahari menembus kaca-kaca, menimbulkan cahaya yang terpetak-petak akibat bingkai jendela di sepanjang lantai koridor.

Akashi mendorong salah satu jendela membuka, dan petak-petak hilang di lantai, digantikan sebuah kotak cahaya besar yang terisi oleh siluetnya. Angin sejuk menyapa wajahnya, lalu menyibakkan gorden. Matanya kembali menelusuri jalan di hadapannya, lalu tubuhnya mengikuti. Sekilas koridor itu mengingatkannya pada yang biasa dilewatinya di SMA Rakuzan dulu, minus murid-murid berseragam yang lalu-lalang dan suara bisingnya.

Tapi toh sekarang itu sudah tidak penting, koridornya mirip dengan yang ada di Rakuzan atau Teikou atau sekolah mana pun, tempat itu tetaplah rumah sakit jiwa yang dibangun untuk memenjarakan orang-orang sepertinya. Orang-orang _gila_ sepertinya. Akashi bukan tipe yang hobi menghabiskan waktu untuk terbengong-bengong, tapi ia juga tidak mau terburu-buru. Semua tindakannya harus dilakukan di saat yang tepat dan dalam kecepatan yang pas. Kalau mau, ia mungkin bisa saja menghentikan omong kosong ini sekarang dan mendesak Shintarou atau kepala rumah sakit yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengeluarkannya, tapi ia tahu itu akan menjadi tindakan yang gegabah.

Ada hal-hal yang harus diketahuinya terlebih dahulu; tentang rumah sakit itu, bagaimana teman-temannya bisa berada di sana, dan kenapa semuanya terasa terlalu janggal. Masih banyak yang harus ia selidiki sebelum akhirnya sampai pada kebenaran akan siapa yang ia "bunuh", dan baru setelahnya ia akan mengelurkan dirinya sendiri dari sana.

Di ujung koridor, Akashi berbelok sesuai arahan yang diberikan padanya, dan ia memasuki perpustakaan. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, tempat itu hanya ramai diisi oleh kertas-kertas tua. Di sebelah kanan pintu masuk terdapat meja untuk pustakawan; ada sebuah komputer lama di sana, dengan map-map dan peralatan tulis diletakkan sembarangan, tapi tidak ada yang menempatinya. Di sisi kirinya, di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke halaman dalam, sofa-sofa bersandaran tinggi melingkari sebuah meja kopi berbentuk segi empat. Perabotannya terlihat tua, tapi permukaan meja bersih dari debu, sehingga ia memperkirakan kalau setidaknya ada satu orang yang biasa duduk di sana.

Di tengah ruangan ditempatkan dua buah meja panjang untuk membaca, lengkap dengan kursi-kursinya. Tataannya persis seperti perpustakaan Rakuzan. Akashi meliriknya sekilas sebelum berpindah ke meja pustakawan dan memeriksa map yang ditumpuk di atas sana. Kebanyakan hanyalah catatan-catatan berdebu, Akashi mengabaikan semuanya, sama seperti ia tidak mempedulikan kertas-kertas yang ia temukan di laci meja. Ia kemudian mencoba menyalakan komputer, gagal, memeriksa apakah kabelnya terpasang dengan benar, lalu mencoba lagi, dan tetap gagal.

Ia beralih ke meja kopi, menarik tumpukan koran yang tersimpan di bawahnya dan membentangkannya dengan asal di meja. Semuanya adalah koran lama, tertanggal sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Akashi berjalan ke arah rak, lantai perpustakaan yang berlapis karpet terasa nyaman di kakinya yang telanjang. Ia mengelilingi ruangan. Rak buku yang terisi penuh menutupi setiap sisi dinding hingga ke langit-langit. Yang tersimpan di sana kebanyakan adalah buku-buku berbahasa Inggris cetakan lama dengan sampul tebal dan debu yang mungkin bertanggung jawab atas separuh dari berat bukunya.

Akashi mengambil salah satu buku yang kira-kira isinya menarik, lalu memutar salah satu sofa menghadap jendela dan duduk. _Ada sesuatu yang janggal_. Ia mungkin memang sedang memainkan peran orang gila, tapi ia tahu kalau otaknya masih sehat. Dan ia jelas tidak bodoh. Ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang rumah sakit itu, meskipun semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak pas tentang tuduhan pembunuhannya (meski pun bisa jadi itu bukan _hanya_ _tuduhan_ karena Akashi memang bisa saja benar-benar melakukannya), tentang pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci (yang sebenarnya sangat aneh karena statusnya sekarang adalah "tersangka" pembunuhan), bahkan tentang interaksi dengan mantan rekan-rekan setimnya di Teikou dulu (tentu saja hal yang paling tidak masuk akal dari bagian ini adalah motif celana Shintarou, tapi Akashi menilai fakta bahwa mereka jadi berkumpul di satu rumah sakit jiwa adalah sesuatu yang lebih serius).

Semuanya terkesan… _terlalu kebetulan? Dipaksakan? Agak tidak logis?_

Ya—tapi Akashi tetap tidak bisa menemukan bagian mana yang irasional dari itu semua. Mau dilihat bagaimana pun juga, semuanya masih terjadi dalam batasan normal. Mungkin ia sekarang memang pembunuh dan janggal jika jendela serta pintunya tidak dikunci, tapi bagaimana kalau itu ternyata diatur? Tolong jangan bilang kalau kepala rumah sakit jiwa itu adalah salah satu dari temannya juga; mungkin Reo, rekan setimnya di Rakuzan, atau siapalah.

Senyum muncul di bibirnya. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa sedikit terhibur. Situasinya sekarang jadi agak lucu dengan cara yang ironis. Sehabis ini, ia mungkin harus mencari gunting untuk dibawa-bawa, siapa tahu dengan begitu citranya sebagai pembunuh akan lebih terasa riil.

Omong-omong, denahnya masih belum ditemukan. Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya, ia ingin istirahat sebentar. Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca.

Tidak sampai dua jam, ia terganggu oleh suara-suara samar yang terdengar dari bagian belakang perpustakaan. Akashi menoleh, setelah mengitari seluruh ruangan untuk mencari denah, ia tahu ada dua pintu di sana. Ia menebak pintu-pintu itu mengarah ke sebuah ruangan, dan sekarang ruangan itu terisi; seseorang yang suaranya agak familier tertawa keras sekali. Sebelum mengembalikan buku kembali ke raknya, Akashi menghampiri meja pustakawan dan mengambil gunting yang berserakan bersama alat tulis lainnya. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga ketika berada di tempat orang gila. Mengingat pikirannya sendiri soal "citra seorang pembunuh", ia menyeringai lalu mendengus; menyelipkan gunting itu ke dalam saku celana dengan bagian yang tajam menghadap ke atas.

Akashi berjalan menuju salah pintu dan membukanya tanpa mengetuk.

Ruangan itu luasnya setengah dari ukuran perpustakaan, satu dari keempat sisi dindingnya menampakkan pintu bergaya Jepang. Dari sekali lirikan pada meja tenis yang diletakkan di salah satu sisi ruangan, Akashi langsung bisa menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah ruangan rekreasi. Ada lemari serta rak-rak yang menyimpan papan permainan, meja kopi dan sofa-sofa, televisi di ujung ruangan, sebuah meja rendah lain dan bantal-bantal empuk di lantai yang berlapis karpet tebal lembut. Akashi menangkap semua objek dengan matanya secepat ia mengenyahkan mereka semua dari perhatiannya. Karena hal yang bisa _menghiburnya_ lebih dari sebuah ruangan _hiburan_ adalah wajah-wajah yang ada di sana.

Takao Kazunari adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Akashi—karena tentu saja _hawk eye_-nya mampu menangkap apa pun yang terjadi meski ia sedang duduk membelakangi pintu—pemuda itu pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk dan senyumnya merekah cepat menggantikan ekspresinya yang sempat terkejut.

"Ya ampun," kata Takao geli, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Akashi, "kau—Akashi Seijuurou, kan? _Akashi Seijuurou_ _yang itu_."

* * *

[1] _Toque (blanche_—putih_)_: topi tinggi putih, bulat dan berlipat, yang biasa dipakai oleh koki.


	3. third: until evening

**third**

**until evening**

"Ya, aku Akashi Seijuurou, _tentu saja_," kata Akashi dingin, "tanpa 'yang itu'."

_Takao Kazunari_—Akashi menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia termasuk salah satu orang yang tidak bisa Akashi lupa. Karena sewaktu Shuutoku bertemu Rakuzan di semifinal Winter Cup saat tahun pertama mereka di SMA, Takao Kazunari telah membuktikan bahwa dirinya cukup kompeten untuk bisa dipercaya oleh Shintarou. Dan Akashi tidak akan melewatkan begitu saja orang-orang yang kemampuannya diakui oleh anggota _Generation of Miracles_ mana pun.

Takao tergelak, tangannya naik untuk mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Ahaha, tentu saja, tentu saja tanpa 'yang itu'—aku takkan bisa melupakanmu sejak semifinal itu—hanya Akashi Seijuurou, eh?" Ia berdeham. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ada di sini? Dan apa kau sudah bertemu Shin-chan? Dia pasti akan mengamuk kalau tahu kau ada di sini."

"Aku membunuh seseorang," jawabnya kalem, "dan ya, aku sudah bertemu Shintarou. Dia marah, dan agak frustrasi."

"Ah, Shin-chan yang malang, tunggulah sampai kau melihat siapa saja pasien yang ada di sini, setelahnya kau pasti tidak akan heran kenapa dia tertekan." Takao terkikik. "Dan apa kau bilang tadi, membunuh orang? Aku tidak terkejut kalau kau yang melakukannya, mengingat sifatmu dan yang semacamnya—he-hei, tidak usah melotot begitu—tunggu—maksudku, siapa—siapa yang kau bunuh? Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Amnesia?"

"Ya."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum. "Yah, itu menyebalkan. Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, dan aku memang benar-benar membunuh, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau ingatan itu tidak kembali? Dan kalau pun kembali, aku akan berpura-pura tetap amnesia untuk menghindari hukuman—atau jangan bilang padaku, kalau itu memang yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Mata Akashi menyipit. "Kalau itu memang yang kulakukan sekarang, aku pasti juga sudah mengeluarkan diriku dari tempat ini tanpa menunggumu untuk mengatakannya. Jaga bicaramu, Takao Kazunari."

"O-oke, benar-benar amnesia, kalau begitu," Takao tergagap, "dan tak perlu menyebutkan nama lengkapku, kau boleh memanggilku Takao, atau Taka-chan, atau apalah."

"Kazunari," ujung-ujung bibir Akashi tertarik ke atas, "aku akan memanggilmu itu."

"Baiklah, itu juga boleh. Terserah kau saja." Akashi bisa melihat Takao Kazunari—atau Kazunari, karena sekarang ia akan mulai memanggilnya begitu—menelan ludah, tapi kemudian kembali riang. "Omong-omong, apa ini hari pertamamu? Kok aku baru melihatmu di sini, ya?"

"Aku tidak yakin, aku terbangun tanpa ingat apa-apa pagi ini."

"Ah," kata Kazunari, "kalau begitu biarkan aku mengenalkanmu pada para penghuni setia ruang rekreasi ini." Kazunari melangkah mundur sekali sebelum menggerakan sebelah lengannya setengah lingkaran menyapu ruangan. "Ini perkumpulan _point guard _gila."

Wajah-wajah mereka _memang_ familier. Kazunari menyebutkan nama semua yang ada di ruangan itu satu per satu sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud, meski Akashi sebenarnya sudah mengenal sebagian besar dari mereka. Ada Izuki Shun di sana, sedang bertelungkup di lantai sambil menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku sambil tertawa sendiri. Saat namanya disebut, Imayoshi Shoichi melambaikan tangan, matanya yang dibingkai kacamata hanya segaris tipis dan ia (_selalu_) tersenyum dengan cara yang mencurigakan, sementara di depannya, Kasamatsu Yukio mengomel untuk tidak menelantarkan permainan kartu mereka yang sedang berlangsung.

Di sudut ruangan lainnya, duduk di sofa yang ditarik begitu dekat ke hadapan meja kopi, Akashi bisa melihat tiga orang mengelilingi sebuah papan permainan. Ekspresi di wajah Kouki Furihata menjukkan kalau ia sedang tidak nyaman, sementara di sampingnya, Hanamiya Makoto meracau akan menjerat orang-orang bodoh dengan jaring laba-labanya lalu menggebrak meja (Akashi sebenarnya tidak benar-benar paham apa yang dimaksud dengan jaring laba-laba di sini, tapi biarlah). Di seberang mereka, Kensuki Fukui turun dari tempat duduknya sebentar dan memunguti dadu serta pion yang berterbangan.

Akashi mengerjap. Disebut perkumpulan _point guard_ gila karena mereka semua tadinya adalah _point guard_ di tim basket SMA masing-masing—termasuk Kazunari dan dirinya sendiri—dan sekarang semuanya juga berstatus sebagai pasien di rumah sakit jiwa.

Entah memang takdir menggemari ironi atau hanya kebetulan yang konyol saja; Akashi menahan dorongannya untuk tertawa. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang telah terbit di bibirnya. "Jadi, aku benar-benar berada di tengah-tengah orang gila, heh?"

"Tapi," Kazunari mengedipkan sebelah mata, dan Akashi harus mengerahkan seluruh kemauannya demi menahan diri dari menyambar gunting yang ada dalam sakunya untuk mencungkil keluar sebuah _hawk eye_, "kau mungkin sudah tahu ini, kalau kami—atau kita, jika kau juga ingin menghitung dirimu sendiri—semua yang ada di sini tidak benar-benar gila. Kami normal-normal saja, tidak ada yang mendadak berlarian atau berteriak-teriak tanpa sebab. Tapi semua orang tetap mencap kami tidak waras di satu titik."

"Berhentilah bicara berbelit-belit," kata Akashi, "kau tetap tidak akan bisa membuat orang terkesan dengan cara itu."

"Ah, matamu bahkan bisa menangkap kata-kata yang tidak terlihat, ya, Akashi." Kazunari tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, biar kuperjelas, semua _point guard _yang ada di sini ditahan karena satu hal."

"Dan yang kau maksud dengan 'satu hal' ini adalah?"

Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum jail. "Semua yang ada di sini telah membunuh orang."

* * *

**Akasylum** ©** Alitheia**

**Kuroko no Basket **©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

AU. Possibly OOC. Mad!Characters. Absurd. Dan sungguh manggil Takao dengan Kazunari itu awkward sekali buat saya tapi tetep maksa, nyahaha. #apasih #abaikan

* * *

Imayoshi memang memiliki gelagat yang mencurigakan, jadi Akashi tidak heran jika ia membunuh satu atau dua orang sambil tersenyum. Izuki sendiri kurang meyakinkan, tapi mungkin orang terbunuh oleh lelucon-leluconnya yang garing. Hanamiya, jika dilihat dari perangainya, tidak akan jadi mengejutkan jika ia membunuh seseorang. Tapi Furihata? Yang dulu adalah rekan setim Tetsuya di Seirin itu? Ia mungkin pernah melakukan beberapa gerakan nekat saat mereka berhadapan, tapi Akashi sama sekali tidak membayangkan bagaimana _chihuahua_ sepertinya bisa membunuh seseorang.

Sedangkan untuk Kazunari dan sisanya, Akashi tidak mau memikirkan. Ia tidak berkomentar; tidak bertanya tentang siapa yang mereka bunuh dan bagaimana kejadiannya, tidak mencari tahu bagaimana mereka semua bisa menghindari hukuman dengan "berpura-pura" jadi orang gila. Dan ia juga sama sekali tidak punya minat untuk bergabung dengan perkumpulan gila mereka.

"Senang mengenal kalian semua," ujar Akashi. "Aku sedang mencari denah gedung ini."

"Denah gedung?" Kasamatsu yang sejak tadi tidak tampak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka menyahut. "Apa gunanya denah gedung?"

"Kasamatsu," kata Imayoshi, "kau dulu memang kapten yang kemampuan berpikirnya bisa diandalkan, tapi mungkin sekarang otakmu itu ada korsleting sedikit akibat terlalu keras memikirkan bagaimana cara mengalahkanku dalam permainan kartu ini, jadi biarkan aku membantumu sedikit. Denah gedung tentu saja digunakan untuk mengetahui tampak atas sebuah bangunan."

"Aku tahu itu!" Kasamatsu menyalak, lalu menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Maksudku adalah, mau kau apakan denah gedung itu? Kau tak sedang mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur atau yang semacamnya, kan?"

"_Tidak_," Akashi berkata, "hanya ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku lihat."

"Kalau soal denah dan semacamnya," Izuki mengangkat wajah dari bukunya, ternyata ia juga ikut mendengarkan, "salinannya mungkin disimpan di kantor atau ruang arsip, sayangnya pasien tidak diizinkan untuk berkeliaran di koridor itu. Tapi kalau kau masih penasaran, kau bisa bertanya langsung pada kepala rumah sakit ini, dia tentunya hapal detail gedung ini di luar kepala—ah, _kepala_ rumah sakit dan hapal di luar _kepala_!" Kemudian ia langsung menggoreskan pena di bukunya. "Yang ini bisa kupakai."

"Itu garing, Izuki." Hanya Imayoshi yang bersuara sementara yang lainnya memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar.

Setelah puas menggunting-gunting kertas di buku Izuki dalam imajinasinya, Akashi berkata, "Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Setiap sore, kecuali ada yang mengajaknya bermain basket di luar, dia pasti akan membaca di perpustakaan." Kasamatsu menjawab.

"Ah, terima kasih." Akashi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke sana dan menunggunya."

"Kau tidak mau menunggu di sini?" tawar Kazunari, jarinya menunjuk trio Hanamiya-Furihata-Fukui. Mereka bermain ular tangga. Dalam hati Akashi mempertanyakaan apakah para _point guard _ini benar-benar gila atau tidak. "Masih ada satu pion yang menganggur."

Hanamiya menoleh ke mereka. "Oi, bodoh, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana? Aku akan melewati giliranmu lagi!"

"Aku datang, aku datang," Kazunari melirik Akashi, "bergabung?"

"Mungkin lain kali."

Kemudian Kazunari pun kembali duduk di sofa, dan Akashi berbalik menuju pintu.

* * *

Akashi menutup pintu di belakanganya, meski setelahnya ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa samar yang menembus pintu.

Ia kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya di dekat jendela, kali ini memutar sofanya ke arah pintu masuk perpustakaan. Akashi lalu duduk dan mengawasi; koran-koran lama yang diambilnya terbuka di atas meja, tapi tidak terbaca. Pikirannya mengambang ke pertemuannya dengan para penghuni rumah sakit tadi. Ia sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh, _ada sesuatu yang aneh dari cara mereka memandang._

Hari sudah semakin sore ketika akhirnya ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Iramanya pelan dan konstan, terdengar semakin keras saat pemilik kaki-kaki itu mendekat. Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya. Inikah si kepala rumah sakit itu? Si pemilik mata dwiwarna sudah siap akan kedatangan siapa pun, entah ia juga bekas teman sekolahnya dulu atau bukan.

Orang yang dimaksud kemudian melangkah masuk, hampir saja tidak menyadari keberadaan Akashi jika saja pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menarik napas dan berkata,

"Nijimura… _senpai_." Akashi menelan ludah. Sekian lama memanggil orang lain dengan nama depan mereka membuatnya alergi dengan panggilan-panggilan yang menunjukkan bahwa posisinya lebih… _rendah_.

Lelaki muda berambut hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan begitu tiba-tiba hingga lehernya nyaris berkeretak. "Akashi."

"Kau terkejut aku berada di sini?" tanya Akashi.

Nijimura Shuuzou, kapten tim basket mereka di Teikou dulu sebelum Akashi menggantikannya. Akashi tidak mendengar banyak berita tentang Nijimura sejak si kakak kelas lulus, dan tentu saja sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia sekarang mengepalai sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Untuk sesaat ia teringat Shintarou; _balai reuni, eh?_

Nijimura menghampirinya. "Kalau maksudmu di rumah sakitnya, tentu tidak, karena _akulah_ yang menyetujui kau dimasukkan ke sini, tapi," Nijimura menatap bekas adik kelasnya itu lekat-lekat, berpindah ke meja yang dipenuhi koran, kemudian kembali lagi, "kalau yang kau maksud adalah perpustakaan ini, maka aku terkejut. Tempat ini nyaris selalu kosong."

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Akashi tersenyum.

Nijimura terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengembuskan napas dan mengambil tempat di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Akashi. "Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan menemukanmu di sini, atau Kise, atau Midorima dan Murasakibara—meski aku tidak mempermasalahkan dua yang terakhir karena mereka tidak masuk sebagai pasien."

"Aku sendiri pun tidak pernah membayangkannya." Akashi berkata ringan, memerhatikan setiap inci dari wajah si kepala rumah sakit untuk mencari tanda kalau Nijimura menangkap sarkasme yang terselip dalam kalimatnya.

Nijimura menangkupkan kedua tangannya, lalu meletakkan dagunya di sana sementara sikunya bertahan di lengan sofa. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi dua kali lebih serius dari biasanya. "Midorima sudah memberitahuku kalau kau kehilangan ingatan, jadi aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa dan bagaimana kau melakukannya.

"Tapi," tambahnya, "aku berharap kita cepat tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga masalahmu bisa diselesaikan dan kau—juga Kise, sebenarnya—cepat keluar dari sini."

"Itu juga kemauanku," Akashi berujar, "tapi ini semua tidak akan selesai sebelum ingatanku kembali."

"Soal itu, aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Benar, tapi kau masih bisa membantu," kata Akashi tenang, "berikan aku denah gedung ini."

"Hanya karena kita kenal sejak lama, bukan berarti kau bisa meminta seenaknya," Nijimura dengan cepat jengkel. Akashi sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi tampaknya lelaki muda itu masih berperangai sama.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang aneh." Mata dwiwarnanya bertatapan tajam dengan manik gelap Nijimura. "Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat kabur."

Alis Nijimura turun saat dahinya mengerut. "Kalau bukan untuk itu, lalu untuk apa?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat mengatakannya langsung pada kepala rumah sakit yang bersangkutan, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tempat ini." Mereka masih bertatapan. Belum ada yang mengedip. "Aku ingin menjelajahi tempat ini."

Kali ini alis Nijimura terangkat, tapi ia tidak langsung menjawab. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum si kepala rumah sakit merespon, "Aku percaya padamu untuk menggantikanku di Teikou dulu, tapi apa aku bisa memercayaimu sekarang?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak berbohong, _Nijimura Shuuzou_, aku tidak akan memintamu dengan baik-baik kalau aku memang terburu-buru keluar dari sini."

Sesaat Akashi hampir berekspektasi Nijimura akan mengamuk dan membuatnya babak belur seperti caranya mendisiplinkan Haizaki, salah satu rekan basket mereka, dulu. Tapi beberapa detik lewat dan si rambut hitam masih bergeming. Akashi berpikir mungkin mengurusi orang-orang gila telah membuat Nijimura mendapatkan kontrol emosi yang lebih baik.

Kemudian ia sadar kalau sebenarnya lelaki yang lebih tua itu sedang memandangi—tidak, tepatnya _memerhatikan_ kedua matanya. Akashi jadi teringat, sewaktu _emperor eye_-nya bangkit, si kakak kelas tidak ada di sana. Nijimura memang tidak mengenalinya sekarang. Yang waktu itu dikenalnya adalah Akashi yang kedua matanya berwarna sama, _Akashi yang satunya_.

Beberapa detik lagi lewat, si kepala rumah sakit menampakkan ekspresi seperti sedang menilai dan menimbang-nimbang, kemudian ia mengembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan satu salinan denah untukmu, tapi jangan keluarkan itu di depan staf atau pun pasien yang lainnya. Ada beberapa area yang tidak boleh dimasuki pasien jika tidak didampingi, seperti koridor depan, jadi hindari bagian itu.

"Dan gunakan denah itu baik-baik, tepati ucapanmu atau akan kusuruh Murasakibara memasukkan obat bius ke dalam makananmu."

"Tentu saja. Tapi," mata Akashi menyipit, suaranya menjadi lebih rendah, "pintu dan jendela di kamarku bahkan tidak dikunci, jadi apakah punya denah atau tidak akan berpengaruh banyak? Apa kau juga yang mengatur itu?"

Tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa di wajah Nijimura saat ia membalas, "Kalau begitu, bersyukurlah aku tidak menempatkanmu di sel."

"Terima kasih, Nijimura-senpai."

"Ya sudah," lelaki muda berambut hitam itu bangkit, "itu saja untuk hari ini. Datang lagi besok, aku akan memberikan salinannya padamu. Ingatlah untuk tidak macam-macam atau aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan."

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian Nijimura menghilang ke balik rak-rak buku, menyibukkan dirinya sendiri.

Akashi tidak menunggunya, ia pun berdiri dan melangkah ke luar perpustakaan.

Ia kembali menyusuri koridor yang jendelanya menghadap ke halaman. Satu lagi kejanggalan, tempat itu begitu sepi. Ia tidak pernah bertemu pasien lain selain yang tadi dilihatnya di ruang rekreasi. Akashi bahkan tidak yakin ada berapa banyak pasien yang ada di sana, tapi seharusnya ia berpapasan dengan mereka. _Atau mungkin yang lainnya terlalu berbahaya untuk dibiarkan berkeliaran sendiri, sehinga selalu dikurung di kamar-kamar mereka_, suaranya sendiri berkata di dalam kepalanya. Akashi menyetujui kemungkinan itu, tapi tidak memikirkannya terlalu lama.

Ia melewati kafetaria yang pintunya sedang tertutup, kemudian terus menyusuri lorong hingga hingga kamar mandi muncul di sebelah kanannya. Akashi berhenti sebentar—kali ini ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara air—sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk.

Kamar mandi itu adalah sebuah ruangan luas yang dipisahkan menjadi bilik-bilik kecil. Hawanya dingin. Tegel-tegel yang terpasang di dinding dan lantainya sudah memudar. Akashi kemudian teringat kalau ia sama sekali tidak masuk ke kamar mandi pagi itu, jadi ia berjalan mendekati bagian bilik dan mendapati sosok yang berwarna biru pucat dari puncak rambut hingga ke ujung celana sedang menyibakkan tirai-tirai yang menutupi bilik.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi, dan pemuda itu menoleh. "Akashi-kun. Ingin mandi?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Aku sedang mencari Kise-kun."

Akashi memandanginya sejenak sebelum ikut menyibakkan tirai-tirai yang tersisa, baru terlintas di kepalanya, kalau ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu. "Ryouta suka bersembunyi di kamar mandi?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya sejak siang tadi." Tetsuya membuka satu salah satu tirai, masuk untuk mengeratkan keran yang meneteskan air, kemudian beralih ke bilik lainnya. "Ini jam mandinya."

"Kau memandikan Ryouta?" Mata Akashi mendelik.

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak sebelum menyahut, "Mungkin lebih tepatnya, membantu, terkadang Kise-kun suka agak… ribut."

"Aku juga ingin mandi."

Tetsuya menyibakkan tirai terakhir; menghela napas saat mendapati kalau bilik itu juga kosong. Ia berjalan melewati Akashi, ke arah rak-rak yang berjajar di dekat pintu masuk. Saat Tetsuya kembali, ia menyerahkan handuk yang terlipat rapi ke tangan Akashi.

"Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti di kamar Akashi-kun."

Akashi menatapnya. "Bawakan sandal rumah juga, lantai di seluruh tempat ini terlalu dingin."

"Baiklah."

Akashi tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Ia masuk ke salah satu bilik dan menggantung handuknya. Sebelum menutup tirai, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke luar. Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya masih ingin ia bicarakan.

Tetsuya tidak terlihat di mana pun.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memandangi kamar mandi yang kosong sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menutup tirai dan memutar keran air panas.


	4. fourth: all day long

**fourth**

**all day long**

Keesokan paginya, Tetsuya kembali membawakan sarapan ke kamar Akashi. Ia sebenarnya berniat menahan pemuda itu sebentar, tapi si perawat buru-buru pamit sebelum ia bisa mengutarakan maksudnya. Akashi membiarkannya pergi kali ini, dengan catatan kalau ia akan menahan Tetsuya di kesempatan yang berikutnya.

Selesai sarapan, Akashi keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang rekreasi, dengan mengenakan sandal rumah yang disiapkan oleh Tetsuya sehingga ia tidak perlu merasakan dinginnya lantai lagi.

Akashi mengambil jalan yang sama dengan yang dilaluinya kemarin, sehingga ia kembali melewati koridor tengah yang menghadap ke halaman dalam (ia masih merasa kalau koridor itu mirip dengan koridor Rakuzan), kemudian berbelok menuju perpustakaan yang lagi-lagi kosong. Akashi tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar Nijimura hanya akan berada di sana saat sore hari, jadi ia memutuskan akan mencari kegiatan untuk menghabiskan siang itu.

Karena tempat itu adalah ruang rekreasi, ia menilai kalau mereka seharusnya memiliki satu atau dua papan _shogi_. Lagi pula, permainan mana lagi yang lebih menghibur di kala senggang selain _shogi_? Tentu saja memainkan catur Jepang itu adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk disebut rekreasi. Akashi tidak pernah salah.

Saat Akashi membuka pintu, ia hampir berekspektasi akan menemukan para _point guard _gila di sana (meski pun tentunya ia tidak berharap akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi), tapi pemikiran akan kemungkinan itu terbukti tidak benar, karena yang didapatinya hanyalah seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk beralaskan bantal di depan meja rendah.

Sekali lihat, dan ia sudah bisa mengenalinya.

"Ryouta." Akashi berjalan mendekat.

Kise Ryouta menengadahkan kepalanya, seketika mata keemasannya berbinar. "Akashicchi!"

* * *

**Akasylum** ©** Alitheia**

**Kuroko no Basket **©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

AU. Possibly OOC. Mad!Characters. Absurd.

* * *

Ryouta, seperti kebanyakan anggota _Generation of Miracles _lainnya, tidak banyak berubah. Wajahnya masih riang, matanya masih memancarkan binar-binar, dan senyumnya masih selebar jarak antara telinga kanan dengan telinga kirinya. Tanpa ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda kegilaan dalam dirinya.

Pemuda itu duduk menghadap pintu yang terhubung ke perpustakaan, tangannya bersandar di meja rendah, sementara berbagai benda tersebar di hadapannya. Akashi balas tersenyum, lalu menarik bantal dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu Akashicchi, meski pun aku tidak pernah mengira atau pun berharap akan melihatmu di sini." Ryouta tersenyum, menanyakan kabarnya, dan mereka berbasa-basi. Dalam hal akademis, Ryouta mungkin jadi terkesan idiot jika dibandingkan dengan Shintarou, tapi setidaknya dari dulu ia memiliki tata krama yang jelas lebih baik.

"Jadi," kata Ryouta saat tangannya kembali sibuk dengan benda-benda yang ada di meja, "sejak kapan kau berada di sini, Akashicchi?"

"Mungkin beberapa hari." Kata Akashi, kemudian ia langsung bertanya, "Kau membunuh orang, Ryouta?"

"Eh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tidak membunuh siapa-siapa!" Ryouta lalu meletakkan jarinya di dagu dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Kecuali mungkin nona-nona pramugari cantik yang tidak tahan dengan pesona seorang model."

"_Mantan_ model," koreksi Akashi dingin, "sekarang kau hanya orang gila."

"Ah, Akashicchi, gila itu Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi kalau sedang bermain basket—dan kalau soal Kagamicchi, dia juga gila saat makan."

"Kagami?"

"Iya, Kagamicchi." Dahi Ryouta mengerut. "Kau… tidak ingat?"

"Sebenarnya, aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku."

"Begitukah?" Ryouta memandanginya lekat-lekat, dan Akashi hanya menatapnya balik. Ryouta memang salah satu dari sedikit orang yang ia ijinkan untuk menatap langsung ke matanya. "Kagamicchi itu dulu teman setim Kurokocchi di Seirin. Kalian berhadapan pada final Winter Cup di tahun pertama kita SMA." Melihat Akashi masih belum merespon, ia melanjutkan. "Kau mungkin jarang bertemu dengannya setelah itu, tapi kami semua tinggal di Tokyo, jadi Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, dan aku sering _nongkrong_ bersama dulu—dan hingga sekarang, kalau aku sedang tidak ada penerbangan."

"Kagami… ya?" Akashi berusaha mengingat wajah mana yang memiliki nama itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa. "Mungkin aku akan mengingatnya kalau memoriku sudah kembali."

Ryouta mengangguk dan bergumam, berharap Akashi akan segera mendapatkan ingatannya. Kemudian pemuda itu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Akashi berkedip, mengamati pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dan merasa janggal. Kualitas wajah, ketenaran, dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya mungkin terkadang membuat Ryouta menjadi orang yang agak egosentris (dan yang jelas narsis), tapi Ryouta tidak akan secara sengaja "mengabaikan" orang lain. Bahkan dari reuni-reuni mereka pun, Akashi tahu kalau Ryouta sebelumnya masihlah orang yang selalu membombardir teman-teman lamanya dengan serentetan pertanyaan, terkadang bahkan sampai titik menjengkelkan atau terlalu ikut campur.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Ryouta yang ini. Ia tidak membiarkan percakapan terus berjalan, ia tidak mencari topik untuk menghidupkan obrolan. Akashi mungkin tidak sedekat Tetsuya atau Daiki dengan Ryouta, tapi ia tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu bukanlah tipe yang akan berdiam diri dan sibuk dengan mainannya sendiri saat ada orang lain di sana.

Mata dwiwarna Akashi mengalihkan perhatian ke meja, tempat sebuah pesawat mainan jenis Boeing berwarna merah sedang dicat ulang dengan warna hitam. Botol-botol cat yang tutupnya terbuka tersebar di meja, isinya setengah mengering. Ryouta sedang menggunakan satu dari seikat kuas yang ujung-ujungnya kaku. Kain yang sudah tidak jelas warna aslinya menutupi meja, terbercak oleh cat merah dan hitam yang masih baru.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mengecat ulang pesawatku."

"Aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas, Ryouta. Maksudku, untuk apa?"

Ryouta tergelak pelan. Ia melirik Akashi dengan geli, sebelum mencelupkan kuas ke cat hitam dan merapikan bagian moncong pesawatnya; ada sisa warna merah di sana. "Tentu saja untuk membuatnya menyerupai warna pesawat terakhir yang kupiloti; merah, Akashicchi, seperti rambutmu, lalu hitam—_sangat hitam_."

* * *

Akashi awas akan fakta bahwa Ryouta meninggalkan dunia model untuk menjadi seorang pilot. Ia sadar bahwa maskapai tempat Ryouta bekerja menempatkannya di penerbangan internasional, sehingga ia menjadi yang paling sulit dan paling tidak punya waktu untuk berkumpul jika mereka mengadakan reuni. Tapi dari antara mereka bertujuh (tentu saja ia harus menghitung Momoi karena gadis itu tidak akan meninggalkan Daiki), Ryouta adalah yang paling bersemangat untuk memprakarsai pertemuan mereka.

Akashi sendiri sibuk dengan perusahaan dan _shogi_-nya, sehingga tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Ryouta. Jadi ia memang tidak pernah tahu, dan tidak pernah bertanya langsung apa yang terjadi pada pilot muda itu dan pesawat terakhirnya.

Bukannya ia tidak berani, tapi entah kenapa, Akashi hanya merasa kalau menyanyakannya langsung bukanlah hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan, "Kau melihat papan _shogi_, Ryouta?"

Mata keemasan Ryouta mengerjap sebelum sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Akashicchi tidak bisa meninggalkan _shogi_ bahkan saat sedang 'liburan' di sini, ya?"

Mata Akashi sempat menyipit saat mendengar kata "liburan", tapi Ryouta memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melanjutkan, "Biasanya papannya disimpan di rak itu, kalau tidak ada, kemungkinan besar ada yang membawanya ke ruangan sebelah." Pemuda itu kemudian menunjuk ke arah pintu bergaya Jepang.

"Kenapa harus ke sana?"

"Ruangan itu terbuka ke halaman dalam," Ryouta menyahut, "dan apa Akashicchi bisa menebak, siapa satu orang di sini yang paling mungkin bermain _shogi_ sendirian sambil memandangi taman? Biar kuberi petunjuk; kacamata." Ia menambahkan kedipan mata di akhir kalimat.

Rasanya dari seluruh orang yang ada di rumah sakit jiwa itu, Akashi bisa menebak siapa yang Ryouta maksud. Sambil berusaha mengabaikan kedipan yang barusan, ia berdiri dan mendekati rak. "Yang ini?"

Si pemuda pirang menoleh lewat bahunya. "Ya, rak yang itu. Ada?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu," Ryouta kembali sibuk dengan pesawatnya, "berarti papannya ada di ruang sebelah."

Akashi tidak berkata-kata. Ia hanya mendekati pintu geser dan membukanya ke samping, melangkah masuk, lalu menutupnya lagi di belakang punggungnya.

Ada sebuah meja rendah di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, dengan sebuah papan _shogi_ yang bidak-bidaknya telah tertata di atasnya (ada satu bidak yang hilang dan Akashi menyadarinya). Matanya menyapu ke depan, dan menemukan sosok yang sudah diprediksinya akan berada di sana.

Shintarou menoleh, ekspresinya antara setengah terkejut dan setengah jengkel, kemudian kembali ke wajah merengutnya yang biasa setelah tahu bahwa yang baru saja masuk adalah Akashi.

"Pagi, Shintarou," Akashi menampilkan senyumnya yang paling tenang saat mendekati Shintarou untuk melihat warna celananya—ah, rupanya hanya celana kain hitam biasa hari ini, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lega.

"Akashi," Shintarou menyapa balik, pintu geser yang mengarah ke halaman dalam terbuka dan ia sedang duduk menghadap ke taman, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Salah satu alis Akashi terangkat. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Shintarou. "Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian?"

Dengan tangan kiri yang terkepal di pangkuan, Shintarou tidak menatapnya saat berkata, "Aku ini doktermu."

"Jadi kalau kau bukan dokterku kau tidak mau peduli?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan sarapan buatan Atsushi lumayan enak."

Shintarou memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar soal pernyataan tentang sarapan itu. "Maksudku, ingatanmu. Apakah sudah ada beberapa yang kembali? Atau mungkin kau sudah mau berhenti berpura-pura hilang ingatan?"

Akashi menatap Shintarou lekat-lekat. Itu benar, kemarin ia dengar dengan jelas kalau Shintarou tidak percaya dirinya benar-benar gila, dan dokter itu bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar amnesia. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan itu, toh Shintarou percaya atau tidak, tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa pada ingatannya yang hilang.

"Kukira seharusnya para dokter siaga di kantor mereka atau yang semacamnya." Si pemuda berambut merah sama sekali tidak menyinggung topik pembicaraan yang sebelumnya.

Shintarou mendorong kacamatanya dengan ujung-ujung jari. "Tidak seperti itu cara kerjanya di sini. Selama minimal masih ada satu dokter atau perawat lain di kantor, yang lainnya bebas berkeliling, atau malah dianjurkan agar berinteraksi dengan pasien. Jangan mengejekku, Akashi, tapi aku selalu melaksanakan tugasku sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ini."

"Begitu," gumam Akashi. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Shintarou, membiarkan matanya memindai taman. Ada sebuah kolam ikan di sana, airnya berwarna kehijauan sementara ikan-ikan koi berenang-renang di dalamnya. Kemudian tatapannya mengikuti setapak dari batu-batu yang diatur di rerumputan, yang membuka jalan di antara sesemakan dan tanaman yang berwarna-warni. Ada lentera-lentera batu yang kosong di sepanjang setapak itu. Meneliti lebih jauh, di antara pepohonan yang dirawat dengan rapi, Akashi bisa melihat sebuah sungai kecil—yang langsung ia anggap sebagai buatan—lengkap dengan jembatan kayu yang melengkung di atasnya. (Akashi bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mencari tahu bagaimana cara air sungai itu mengalir, atau apakah memang _benar-benar_ mengalir.) Tempat itu seperti kebun-kebun rumah yang klasik, sedikit-banyak mengingatkannya pada halamannya sendiri di Kyoto.

Menurut perkiraannya, mereka berada di bagian timur bangunan, yang jika dilihat dari arah ia tadi datang, itu artinya mereka sedang berhadapan dengan kafetaria yang ada di seberang halaman. Tapi ruangan itu sama sekali tidak memiliki jendela yang menghadap ke halaman dalam, dan tembok-temboknya seperti sengaja disembunyikan di antara pohon-pohon dan sesemakan. Akashi menebak kalau halaman itu dibuat sebagai semacam tempat untuk terapi atau relaksasi, dan siapa pun yang mempunyai ide untuk membuatnya, ia cukup berhasil. Meski ia bertanya-tanya apakah orang itu punya selera yang aneh karena memaksakan sebuah taman bergaya klasik di tengah-tengah sebuah bangunan modern.

"Shintarou," panggil Akashi tiba-tiba, dan meski si pemilik nama tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendengar namanya disebut, ia tetap melanjutkan, "sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Rasanya Shintarou bukanlah tipe orang yang suka diam memandangi halaman dan larut dalam pikiran; merenung lama dan memikirkan berbagai cara baru untuk membuktikan pada seluruh dunia bahwa dirinya absolut, itu adalah hal yang Akashi lakukan, tapi bukan Shintarou. Akashi tahu mantan _shooting guard_ itu lebih suka memanfaatkan waktunya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang produktif—kegiatannya memang sesubur warna rambutnya.

"Ini." Shintarou membalik tangan kirinya dan membuka kepalan tangannya, di sana, sebuah bidak _shogi_ berbaring diam. "_Lucky item_-ku hari ini."

Akashi ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahannya. "Jadi, itu sebabnya kau ke sini," ia melirik papan _shogi_ yang ada di atas meja dari balik bahunya, "kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari, lalu kenapa berdiam di sini? Apa tanpa sepengetahuanku kau berubah jadi perenung melankolis?"

Shintarou tidak langsung menjawab, ekspresi wajahnya keras. Akashi meliriknya, kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke halaman. Lama sekali, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara. Yang sesekali terdengar di telinga mereka hanyalah kecipak lirih dari kolam, mungkin ikan-ikan pun merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan mereka.

Pada menit kesekian, akhirnya Akashi berkata, "Aku masih menunggu, Shintarou."

Lawan bicaranya mengembuskan napas, panjang sekali. "_Lucky item _hari ini…," suaranya memelan, "sama persis dengan _lucky item_-ku hari itu; semifinal Winter Cupdi tahun pertama kita SMA," terakhir ia menambahkan dengan nada pahit, "sewaktu kau mengalahkanku dan Takao."

Salah satu alis merah Akashi terangkat, _oh? Jadi Shintarou masih agak dendam soal itu._ Padahal masa SMA dan hari-hari yang diisi dengan bermain basket untuk mereka telah lama lewat. Ternyata Shintarou sentimental juga. Akashi sebenarnya tergoda untuk berkata kalau ia memang selalu menang, jadi ia selalu benar dan karena itu dirinya absolut. Tapi kemudian terpikir olehnya kalau memiliki _lucky item_ yang sama dengan hari _kekalahannya_, dan lalu bertemu dengan orang yang _mengalahkannya_, mungkin terasa seperti lelucon takdir yang agak kelewatan bagi Shintarou.

"Kau masih memerban jari di tangan kirimu," komentar Akashi, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan mereka yang sebelumnya, "kukira kau tidak sesering itu lagi bermain basket." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

Sesaat Shintarou terlihat agak terkejut karena topik pembicaraan yang mendadak berganti, tapi ia mau menanggapi, "Memang tidak, tapi aku menyuntik pasien dengan tangan yang ini."

Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari itu.

"Ayo bermain."

"Basket?" tanya Shintarou, agak bingung.

"Bukan, _shogi_."

"Astaga, Akashi. Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk itu memandangi taman sambil melamun? Kau ini dokter, tugasmu kan menjaga kesehatan dan mengurus pasien," Akashi beranjak ke meja dan mengambil papan _shogi, _lalu meletakkannya di antara mereka, "dan aku pasien, jadi turuti perkataanku."

"Dokter dan pengasuh anak itu berbeda."

"Dua pekerjaan itu tidak akan ada bedanya kalau kau bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa." Bibir Akashi tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Satu permainan. Kita sering bermain dulu, jadi mungkin bermain denganmu akan membawa sepotong ingatanku kembali."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dibantah, ya?" Tapi Shintarou menampilkan senyumannya yang langka, dan ia membenahi posisinya agar lebih nyaman menghadap papan.

"Aku_ absolut._"

"Hentikan itu."

Shintarou melengkapi bidak-bidak yang ada dengan _lucky item_-nya hari itu dan dan mereka memulai.

Di tengah-tengah permainan, Akashi menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi telah mengganggu pikirannya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ryouta? Penyebab dia dimasukkan ke sini."

Shintarou, yang sedang menggerakan salah satu bidaknya maju, mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"_Lupa_, mungkin lebih tepat."

"Jadi kau benar-benar amnesia?"

"_Tentu saja_, Shintarou, sekarang jawab."

Shintarou terdiam sebentar seakan sedang menilai, kemudian ia menjawab, "Pesawat terakhir yang Kise piloti jatuh dan terbakar, Akashi."

* * *

Akashi memenangkan semua permainan mereka, tentu saja. Tapi sekarang ia merasa seperti sedang dihantui.

_Pesawat terakhir yang Kise piloti jatuh dan terbakar_, kalimat itu terulang-ulang dalam kepalanya. Ryouta mungkin pemuda yang suka bermain-main, tapi pengalaman Akashi sebagai kaptennya membuatnya tahu kalau Ryouta yang serius itu sempurna. (Tidak, maksud Akashi bukan _perfect copy_-nya, tapi pekerjaan Ryouta, karena ia benar-benar serius jika sudah berhubungan dengan tugasnya sebagai pilot.)

Ia tidak bertanya situasi macam apa yang membuat pesawat yang dipiloti mantan rekan setimnya itu berakhir mengenaskan, tapi Shintarou berkata bahwa penumpang yang selamat sedikit sekali, sementara Ryouta sendiri entah bagaimana nyaris tidak tergores. Akashi membayangkan seberapa besar dampak kejadian itu untuk si pilot dan ia teringat akan sinar keemasan yang memancar dari mata Ryouta, senyum lebar yang selalu ditampilkannya, serta nada bicara riang yang selalu digunakannya.

_"__Tentu saja untuk menyamakannya dengan wana pesawat terakhir yang kupiloti; merah, Akashicchi, seperti rambutmu, lalu hitam—sangat hitam."_

Akashi mengerti sepenuhnya apa maksud kalimat itu sekarang. Ia teringat dan memikirkannya sekali lagi; sinar keemasan yang kosong di mata Ryouta, senyum lebarnya yang sudah terprogram otomatis di wajahnya, dan nada keriangan yang dipaksakan. Ryouta bahagia yang ditemuinya tadi _palsu_, atau ia memang sangat terpukul hingga ia menjadi sinting.

_Tunggu_, tapi _memang_ itu yang sebenarnya terjadi, kan? Ryouta berada di sana karena ia gila. Akashi juga berada di sana karena ia dianggap gila. Wajah-wajah para _point guard_ yang ditemuinya kemarin juga berada di sana karena mereka gila. _Mereka semua gila_, dan karena itu berada di rumah sakit jiwa.

Akashi bisa merasakan denyut-denyut muncul di sisi kepalanya.

Ia kembali lewat ruang rekreasi, berharap tidak akan melihat Ryouta dan pemuda itu memang sudah tidak ada di sana. Saat memasuki perpustakaan, denyutan telah menyebar ke seluruh bagian kepalanya. Pandangannya mengabur, warna-warna berbaur. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu efek disorientasi dari amnesianya karena berusaha mencerna informasi-informasi baru atau hanya akibat dari melewatkan makan siang (terima kasih pada Shintarou yang kegigihannya tidak pernah luntur, satu permainan mereka berkembang menjadi satu _lusin_ permainan; kalau bukan karena ia harus kembali ke kantor, Shintarou pasti tidak akan berhenti menantang Akashi meski ia terus-terusan kalah).

Dan mungkin ia harus duduk, karena lantai mulai terasa bergoyang di bawah kakinya, atau mungkin memang benar-benar ada gempa. _Terserahlah._

Sekilas bayangan lewat di sudut matanya, seperti sosok seseorang; Akashi menoleh, tapi sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Lorong di antara rak-rak buku itu kosong. Pandangannya masih belum fokus. Mual naik dari perutnya. Akashi bersandar ke dinding dengan satu tangan. Ia bisa mendengar dentuman jantungnya sendiri di kedua telinga. Kedua lututnya melemas. Denyutan di kepalanya berubah menjadi tusukan-tusukan tajam, membuatnya mengernyit. Sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh, seseorang berseru dari pintu masuk.

"Akashi!"

Itu suara Nijimura.

Akashi maju pelan-pelan, memaksa mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke depan. Nijimura berlari ke arahnya, dengan sigap menopangkan sebelah lengan Akashi di pundaknya.

Pandangannya menggelap.

_Dunia begitu dingin. Dan agak gelap. Penglihatannya tidak bersih, rasanya seperti sedang berusaha melihat melalui kaca jendela yang buram. Ada sesuatu yang gemerlapan di sudut-sudut matanya, mungkin lampu-lampu, tapi ia kurang bisa memastikan._

_Akashi mengeratkan syal yang melingkari lehernya, lalu menekan bel. Pintunya familier. Bunyi belnya juga._

_Ia menunggu beberapa saat. Pintu terbuka, sosok yang kini berhadapan dengannya mengucapkan nama Akashi dengan nada terkejut._

_"__Aku pulang." Akashi ingat ia berkata, ia bahkan ingat ada senyum yang merekah di bibirnya sendiri. Akashi ingin melangkah masuk, tapi kemudian dunianya menggelap sesaat, sebelum akhirnya jutaan warna meledak di matanya._

Napas pertama yang ia tarik saat membuka mata terasa seperti dipenuhi jarum. Warna-warna itu berkurang, kini menjelma menjadi satu sosok buram. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, tapi telinganya berdenging. Akashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, hingga sensasi berputar di kepalanya menghilang dan pandangannya mulai kembali fokus. Ia bisa melihat Nijimura menatapnya dengan raut khawatir.

Ada letupan di kedua telinganya, dan ia bisa mendengar si kepala rumah sakit berkata, "—shi, oi, Akashi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Berapa banyak yang kau lihat?" Nijimura mengangkat jarinya ke depan wajah mereka.

"Aku bisa melihat _empat_ dengan sempurna, Nijimura-senpai." Akashi sempat berpikir kalau Nijimura mengangat keempat jarinya dengan sengaja, karena di Teikou dulu keduanya pernah memakai seragam dengan nomor yang sama; empat.

"Bagus," lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengembuskan napas, mengempaskan dirinya sendiri ke sofa di sebelah Akashi dan bersandar, "aku hampir saja berlari ke kantor untuk memanggil Midorima."

"Tidak perlu," Akashi menggeleng, setengah untuk meyakinkan Nijimura, setengahnya lagi untuk mengusir rasa pusing. Ia menelan rasa mual yang tertinggal di tenggorokannya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya datar. Akashi tidak lemah dan ia tidak suka dianggap begitu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku masuk," ujar Nijimura, "dan menemukanmu sedang bersandar ke dinding. Kau pucat sekali, jadi aku rasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Saat kau tidak merespon panggilanku, aku berlari untuk membantu."

Akashi mengerjap sekali, kini mendapatkan kembali seluruh penglihatannya dengan jelas, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah rak-rak buku—ia sangat yakin tadi ia melihat seseorang di sana. Dan ia tahu dirinya tidak pernah salah. "Terima kasih, kalau begitu."

"Oi, hadap _senpai_-mu dengan benar saat mengucapkan terima kasih."

Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, ia menoleh kembali ke Nijimura yang masih memasang ekspresi serius. "Terima kasih, _Senpai_."

"Entah kenapa jadi agak menggelikan kalau kau mengatakannya dengan nada seperti itu."

"Kau membawa denah yang kuminta?"

"Kau ini tidak terlalu sabar, ya?" Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alis, ada sedikit kesal dalam air mukanya. Akashi bergeming, dan Nijimura akhirnya berdiri, memungut sebuah map yang tergeletak di lantai dekat pintu (mungkin tadi ia menjatuhkannya), lalu kembali dan menyodorkannya ke Akashi.

Si pemuda berambut merah membuka map itu, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, "Hanya lantai satu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan denah lantai dua dan tiga di kantorku," Nijimura menggeleng, "suatu saat akan jadi masalah kalau sampai lembaran lainnya benar-benar hilang. Aku akan mencarinya di ruang arsip sehabis ini." Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau, jadi sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahat, Akashi. Aku akan mengirim seseorang ke sana untuk makan malammu nanti. Ingat untuk tidak menunjukkan itu di depan siapa-siapa, dan jangan ke koridor depan kecuali ada perawat yang mendampingimu."

Akashi mengangguk. Ia akan menuruti Nijimura untuk kembali ke kamar, karena matanya terasa berat dan ia mendadak merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Aku mengerti." Akashi bangkit dari sofa, hampir limbung, tapi berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangannya. Ia berjalan melewati Nijimura, entah kenapa dengan perasaan ada suatu hal penting yang dilupakannya, kemudian ia berhenti di ambang pintu. "_Dan_ _Senpai_," Akashi memutar setengah badannya ke belakang, sambil mengangkat map yang berada di tangannya, "terima kasih juga untuk ini."

"Selera humormu parah, Akashi," Nijimura menampilkan senyum samar, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali dihiasi raut jengkel, "jadi berhenti memanggilku _senpai_ dengan nada seperti itu."

Akashi hanya menyeringai, kemudian kembali berjalan dan menghilang di balik belokan.


	5. fifth: next morning

**fifth**

**next morning**

Udaranya sejuk (kalau bukan dingin).

Akashi memandang melalui jendela kereta. Mantelnya tebal, dan ada syal yang melingkari lehernya. Tempatnya bersandar nyaman. Ia sedang duduk dengan satu kaki menyilang di atas satu kaki yang lainnya; ada sebuah kantong berwarna biru yang terbuat dari kertas di dekat pangkuannya. Ia tidak begitu mengingat isinya—mungkin hadiah, hadiah untuk seseorang; entahlah.

Ada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sedang diperiksanya; oh iya, ia memang suka membawa pekerjaannya ke mana-mana, bahkan terkadang di hari libur. Bagaimana pun juga, seseorang tidak pantas menyebut dirinya absolut kalau ia tidak sempurna dalam pekerjaanya, bukan? Ia juga ingat mencoret lembar terakhir yang diperiksanya—berisikan proposal anggaran untuk entah apa, ia tidak ingat detail yang itu—tidak tanggung-tanggung, dengan sebuah tanda silang berwarna merah yang ia buat seukuran halaman.

Ia merasa sedikit mengantuk. Lucu sekali, karena kepala Akashi terasa begitu ringan seakan-akan ia sedang setengah tertidur, dan ia tidak tahu apakah orang bisa merasa mengantuk saat sedang bermimpi. Ia menaikkan lengan mantelnya sedikit untuk mengecek waktu dari jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya-tanya di dalam kepala, _j__am berapa sekarang, sudah sampai di mana ini, sudah berapa lama naik kereta, dan berapa lama lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke Tokyo?_—pertanyan-pertanyaan standar seperti itu.

Mata dwiwarnanya kembali ke jendela. Pemandangan di luar bekelebat dengan cepat, kabur dan nyaris tidak tertangkap mata. Tapi ia masih bisa melihatnya, jejak-jejak putih yang turun dari langit—_salju_—saat itu sedang turun salju!

Seketika Akashi sadar bahwa yang ia lihat adalah ingatan terakhirnya sebelum mengalami amnesia.

Kapan itu? Karena sekarang musim semi, maka berapa bulan yang lalu? Berapa lama waktu yang telah lewat? Dua atau tiga bulankah? Apa yang dilakukannya sehabis itu? Kenapa ia mengunjungi Tokyo? Apa ia hanya pergi sendiri? Apa yang dilakukannya di sana? Siapa yang ditemuinya di sana?

Semuanya berlarian di dalam kepala Akashi. Kelebatan warna yang bercampur dan menyakitkan mata, potongan percakapan yang suaranya seperti dengungan, dan kilasan kejadian yang bahkan ia tidak ingat tentang apa. Ia berusaha menangkap mereka, tapi satu pun tidak ada yang berhasil tertinggal di tangannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semuanya lewat dengan terlalu cepat. _Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?_

Dan sebelum ada yang bisa dimengerti Akashi, matanya terbuka dan ia terbangun. Langit-langit di kamarnya gelap.

Ia _masih _berada di rumah sakit jiwa.

* * *

**Akasylum** ©** Alitheia**

**Kuroko no Basket **©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

AU. Possibly OOC. Mad!Characters. Absurd.

* * *

Akashi menyimpan lembaran denah yang terlipat di saku kiri celananya, dan gunting yang didapatkannya dari meja pustakawan di saku yang kanan.

Mimpi tadi malam masih sering lewat di pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya dengan mudah, rasanya nyata sekali (karena tentu saja, kejadian itu memang benar-benar pernah terjadi). Hanya saja, Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, dan setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat, pikirannya kembali menggelap dan kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut.

Tidak ada jam di kamarnya, tapi ia memprediksi kalau sebentar lagi sarapannya akan datang. Benar saja, tidak lama setelah ia berpikir begitu, pintunya diketuk, Akashi berkata "Masuk," dan Tetsuya berjalan ke arahnya dengan nampan di kedua tangan.

Akashi sudah menunggunya. Ia bangun lebih awal pagi itu, sehingga ketika perawat itu datang sesuai dengan jadwalnya, Akashi telah siap, duduk di ujung ranjang dengan satu kaki menyilang dan lengan terlipat.

"Kunci pintunya, Tetsuya."

"Pintunya hanya bisa dikunci dari luar Akashi-kun."

"Kalau begitu letakkan kursi di sana untuk mengganjal gagang pintunya." Ia ingin bicara sedikit serius, dan melihat Shintarou atau siapa pun mungkin saja punya kebiasaan untuk masuk tanpa mengetuk, Akashi tidak mau diganggu.

Tetsuya meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan melakukan apa yang diminta, tanpa bertanya kenapa. Akashi kemudian menempuk sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya. "Ke sini."

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengambil kembali nampan sebelum duduk di sampingnya. "Akashi-kun harus tetap sarapan."

"Baiklah." Akashi memandangi Kuroko Tetsuya tajam, diam-diam merasa senang karena makan paginya dipedulikan. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Akashi memerhatikan bagaimana Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menunjukkan senyum yang teduh padanya. "Ada masalah, Akashi-kun?"

"Banyak, Tetsuya. Pertama, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau menjadi perawat di sini?"

"Mungkin Akashi-kun lupa. Kau kehilangan ingatan, kan?"

"Itu benar." Akashi menarik napas dan menahannya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat kau memiliki kualifikasi untuk jadi perawat, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun kehilangan ingatan, kan?"

Akashi menatap Tetsuya, lama. Pandangannya menilai, memerhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah. Ia paham maksud pemuda itu, tapi tetap merasa ada yang janggal. Akashi tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memiliki perasaan mengganjal itu, dan akhirnya membiarkannya lewat. "Baiklah. Kedua, tampaknya sebagian dari ingatakannku sebelum amnesia muncul di mimpiku malam ini."

"Begitukah?"

Akashi kemudian menceritakan mimpinya, sementara Tetsuya mendengarkannya dengan saksama. Di akhir ceritanya, Akashi bertanya apakah ia pernah memberitahu Tetsuya apa alasannya pergi ke Tokyo, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Akashi-kun tidak pernah bilang akan mengunjungi Tokyo."

Jadi ia tidak pernah bilang, eh? Kedatangannya bisa saja karena urusan pekerjaan atau dimaksudkan sebagai kejutan, karena hanya ada dua alasan untuk datang ke Tokyo bagi Akashi; bisnis atau menemui Tetsuya. Omong-omong soal kedatangannya ke Tokyo, ia ingat membawa pekerjaan dari kantor dan memeriksanya sewaktu berada di kereta.

Ia jadi semakin teringat—hei, bagaimana kabar perusahaannya? Atau teman-teman bermain _shogi_-nya yang rutin datang setiap akhir pekan? (Meski setengah dari mereka hanyalah rekan bisnisnya dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang segigih Shintarou.) Setiap akhir pekan? Akashi bahkan tidak tahu tanggal hari itu. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah pasien diperbolehkan mengontak rumah, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar.

"Tetsuya, apa pasien diperbolehkan mengontak orang luar?"

"Hanya jika mereka dianggap sudah cukup sehat, kurasa."

Akashi tidak suka mendengar istilah "sehat" dalam kalimat si perawat. "Kalau begitu, apakah orang luar diperbolehkan untuk mengontak pasien? Lewat rumah sakit, tentu saja."

"Ya," kata Tetsuya, "kunjungan pun diperbolehkan asal medapat ijin dari pengurus yang bersangkutan."

Akashi mengangguk, pernyataan itu adalah konfirmasi dari kegunaan ruang berkunjung yang ia lihat ada di denah. "Dan kukira tidak ada yang mencariku selama aku berada di sini?"

"Tidak, rasanya tidak ada."

"Apa kasusku ini diketahui umum?"

"Sepertinya hanya orang-orang tertentu seperti Aomine-kun, petugas yang bekerja di sini, keluarga, dan mungkin beberapa rekan kerja Akashi-kun."

"Aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang amat lucu," ujung bibir Akashi berkedut, "jadi biar kuperjelas ini, satu pun bawahanku di kantor tidak ada yang datang atau menelepon ke sini? Atau keluargaku?"

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tidak menjawab—ia tidak mempermasalahkan soal keluarga, _tapi_—wajahnya tanpa ekspresi saat membuat catatan mental untuk dirinya sendiri; _pecat beberapa orang saat kembali ke Kyoto._

* * *

Pagi itu dilanjutkan dengan Akashi yang bertanya—_jadi, sejak kapan kau bisa jadi perawat, berhenti mengajar di taman kanak-kanak? _Atau _apa saja yang terjadi di sini, ada hal menarik? _Bahkan _kemarin aku bertemu Ryouta, dia agak aneh, menurutmu bagaimana? _Dan hal-hal remeh semacam itu. Si perawat sering menjawab seperlunya saja, tapi si rambut merah mendesak; Akashi suka mendengar Tetsuya bicara, dan memang pemuda yang satunya tidak punya banyak pilihan selain menuruti.

Usai percakapannya dengan Tetsuya, Akashi keluar dari kamarnya, menyusuri lorong dan menuruni tangga, berjalan dalam langkah yang mantap dan tenang. Pagi tadi setelah terbangun karena mimpinya, ia tidak bisa kembali tidur. Maka sambil menunggu sarapan, Akashi mempelajari denah rumah sakit, dan sekarang ia telah menghapal bagian-bagian dari gedung itu di luar kepala, meski hanya lantai satunya karena memang hanya itu yang diberikan Nijimura.

Akashi menelan ludah, sarapan yang tadi pagi dibawakan oleh Tetsuya masih terasa di lidahnya. Pembicaraannya dengan pemuda itu telah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang terkumpul di kepalanya, tapi masih ada yang menyangkut di pikirannya; tentang teman-temannya.

Tetsuya, Shintarou, dan Atsushi bukanlah masalah besar, tapi Ryouta benar-benar menangkap perhatiannya. Ketika bertemu dengan pemuda itu di reuni terakhir mereka, ia belum… gila. Menurut Shintarou, itu sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, dan Akashi mengingat kejadiannya meski ia tidak yakin akan waktu terjadinya. Apa yang terjadi sepanjang rentang waktu itu? Bahkan bertanya pada Tetsuya tentang apa yang telah terjadi pun tidak membantu karena mereka tinggal berjauhan. Akashi membawa ingatannya mundur, ke memori terakhir yang masih tertinggal di kepalanya, ke perjalanan kereta terakhir yang diingatnya. Kapan itu, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu? Apakah Ryouta sudah gila waktu itu? Apakah ia pergi ke Tokyo untuk memeriksa keadaannya? Tapi tidak, tidak mungkin, ia ingat benar Shintarou bilang Ryouta baru masuk beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan saat itu dirinya tidak bisa datang. Berarti bukan itu.

Lalu, apa? Apa yang terjadi selama tiga bulan terakhir dalam hidupnya?

Yang menyahuti pertanyaannya hanyalah suara langkah kakinya sendiri, tapi itu bukan jawaban.

Akashi tiba di koridor yang mengingatkannya pada koridor Rakuzan. Ada jendela-jendela yang mengarah ke halaman dalam di sisi kirinya, dan dinding di sisi kanannya. Menurut denah, ada belokan ke kanan di sana, mengarah ke koridor depan yang katanya terlarang untuk pasien. Akashi tidak begitu memperhatikannya kemarin, tapi sekarang ia dengan mudah menemukannya; belokan itu tepat berhadapan dengan pintu menuju halaman dalam.

Catnya bewarna putih; pagi itu lumayan cerah dan lampu-lampu _tubular_-nya tidak dinyalakan. Akashi berjalan ke arah sana. Ada sebuah pintu ganda dari kayu tebal yang menghalangi jalannya ke koridor depan. Ia ingat Nijimura memperingatinya (lebih dari sekali) untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan tempat itu, tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Di dunia tempat dirinya adalah entitas absolut, tidak ada yang boleh memerintahnya karena _Akashi-lah_ yang _membuat_ peraturannya. Lagi pula, ia selalu menang, jadi ia selalu benar.

Memangnya ada apa di koridor depan? Kalau denahnya akurat, maka—Akashi mengurutkan ingatannya dari ruangan yang ada di paling barat—di sebelah kiri koridor depan ada ruang rapat, kantor Midorima (dan mungkin juga dokter-dokter yang lain meski Akashi belum bertemu mereka—tapi tentunya tempat itu tidak mungkin hanya memiliki satu dokter, kan?), lalu dipisahkan lorong ada kantor Nijimura dan ruang arsip. Sementara itu di sisi kanan koridor ada gudang yang menyimpan alat-alat kebersihan, lobi, ruang berkunjung, dan toilet.

Sekarang ia ada di hadapan pintu ganda itu. Kemungkinan besar pintu itu dikunci, tapi Akashi tidak mau mundur sebelum mencoba. Ia hanya butuh mengonfirmasi kalau pintu itu selalu dikunci, lalu ia akan mencari cara untuk menerobos atau "meminjam" kuncinya. Akashi meletakkan tangan di salah satu gagang pintu.

Terdengar suara _klik_, dan pintu itu terbuka ke arahnya.

Bukan Akashi yang membukanya.

Dua lelaki itu bertatapan.

Mata keduanya melebar dalam keterkejutan. Refleks, Akashi mengambil selangkah mundur dan menarik tangannya, sementara pandangannya masih beradu dengan lelaki yang baru saja membuka pintu. Ia berambut pirang, wajah tegas, dan mengenakan seragam perawat biru pastel seperti Tetsuya. Ada tanda pengenal tersemat di dada kirinya—Akashi tidak yakin apakah ia juga melihat Tetsuya mengenakan tanda pengenalnya—dan Akashi membaca, _Miyaji Kiyoshi._

Nama yang agak familier, tapi Akashi belum bisa mengingatnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, kan?" Dengan gerakan defensif, Miyaji menyelipkan tubuhnya ke lorong penghubung tempat Akashi berada dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak adakah yang memberitahumu kalau pasien tidak boleh memasuki koridor depan?"

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memerhatikan Miyaji dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lelaki itu membawa sebuah papan jepit, dan ada pulpen di sakunya (mungkin ujungnya cukup tajam untuk bisa dijadikan senjata). Menilai dan menimbang-nimbang. Ia tentunya bisa melewati Miyaji dengan mudah; memaksa maju untuk provokasi, berbalik untuk membuat si perawat mengejarnya, kemudian Akashi akan memutar saat mereka berada di bagian lorong yang cukup luas, lalu _ankle break_ bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan kalau Miyaji masih mau keras kepala, Akashi punya gunting.

Tapi tidak, _tidak_, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ia tidak tinggal di sana hanya supaya dirinya bisa membunuh orang _lagi_. Lagi pula Akashi juga belum tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukannya di koridor depan atau apa yang ingin dicarinya, jadi ia tidak bisa menerjang maju begitu saja tanpa perencanaan yang jelas. Dan siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata perawat di sana membawa suntikan obat bius ke mana-mana?

"Kenapa tidak boleh ada pasien yang ke sana?" Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miyaji.

"Koridor depan terhubung langsung dengan lobi dan pintu keluar, kami tidak bisa mengambil risiko membahayakan orang yang berkunjung." Si perawat menjawab tanpa tedeng aling-aling, sementara pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangakat sebelah alis saat mendengar Miyaji tanpa ragu-ragu menunggunakan kata "membahayakan". Akashi sebenarnya agak heran kenapa orang sepertinya bisa jadi perawat. Ekspresi tegas dan suara galaknya malah membuat Miyaji terkesan lebih seperti sipir penjara daripada perawat untuk orang-orang gila—yah, bukannya itu banyak berbeda, _sih_.

"Kalau aku maju dan menerjang ke pintu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Akashi bertanya, ia tidak bermaksud menyulut kemarahan siapa-siapa, hanya sedikit penasaran.

"Akan kulempar kau dengan nanas." Raut wajah Miyaji benar-benar jengkel dan saat mendengar kata "nanas", Akashi bergumam, "Ah, kau ini pernah jadi pemain inti Shuutoku, ya?" Ia jadi ingat sekarang.

Perawat itu terlihat lebih jengkel lagi dan mengambil udara banyak-banyak sebelum berkata, "Semua perawat yang ada di sini membawa obat bius, jadi jangan macam-macam. Jauhi koridor depan, Akashi Seijuurou."

* * *

Ada dua pintu di bagian belakang perpustakaan, Akashi ingat itu. Satu pintu yang pernah dibukanya mengarah ke ruang rekreasi, tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan para _point guard_ gila dan juga Ryouta. Akashi belum pernah membuka pintu yang satunya, tapi sekarang dari denah ia tahu kalau pintu itu mengarah ke lorong yang tersambung dengan koridor belakang. Ada ruang terapi yang ingin dilihat Akashi di koridor belakang itu. Di sebelah perpustakaan juga ada jalan yang terhubung dengan koridor belakang, tapi ia merasa ingin lewat perpustakaan saja.

Maka Akashi kembali ke koridor tengah—atau mungkin ia harus mulai menyebutnya Koridor Rakuzan karena tempat itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada koridor SMA-nya—dan berbelok menuju perpustakaan. Dilihat sekilas, tempat itu masih sama seperti ketika ia pertama kali masuk ke sana; meja pustakawan yang tidak berpenghuni dan berantakan, sofa-sofa kosong yang hanya akan diisi di sore hari, dan meja-meja sepi dengan lampu baca yang mati.

Bau buku-buku tua kembali mengingatkannya akan kejadian kemarin, saat kepalanya berputar dan potongan memorinya yang hilang kembali menyeruak dari dasar tersembunyi yang ada di otaknya. Saat itulah, ia mengingat sosok yang sempat dilihatnya sebelum Nijimura datang dan pandangannya menggelap.

Seperti ada bel yang bordering di dalam kepala Akashi, kakinya langsung menghampiri bagian belakang perpustakaan. Jantungnya mulai berdegup agak lebih cepat—bukan, bukan takut, tapi karena semangat memompa sedikit adrenalin ke dalam darahnya. Akashi sudah lama tidak menemukan hal yang menarik, hingga seluruh isi rumah sakit jiwa itu pun terasa seperti permainan yang menghibur untuknya.

Ada kehadiran lain di sana; Akashi tidak yakin bagaimana dirinya bisa tahu, tapi ia bisa _merasakannya_.

Suara kertas dibalik. Begitu pelan, hampir-hampir tidak terdengar dari balik rak. Akashi tahu telinganya tidak mungkin salah.

Orang lain mungkin tidak akan tahu _ia_ ada di sana karena presensinya yang lemah, tidak juga Nijimura, meski mereka mungkin sebenarnya sering berada di satu ruangan yang sama. Tapi tentu saja Akashi bisa merasakan kehadirannya—sosok yang dilihatnya kemarin, bayangan di rak—berdiri di sana, nyaris tembus pandang seperti hantu.

Dua langkah, satu langkah lagi—dan Akashi sampai di rak itu.

Sosok itu sedang membelakanginya, tapi Akashi tidak akan bisa lupa padanya; model _Phantom Sixth Man_-nya yang ke-dua. "Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Hantu" itu dua tahun lebih tua dari Akashi, dan mungkin setengah kepala lebih tinggi darinya. Si lelaki, dengan rambut abu-abu dan mata keruh yang seakan tidak peduli pada dunia, berbalik. Ada buku di tangannya—sama seperti yang sering Akashi lihat sewaktu mereka di Rakuzan dulu—matanya sempat melebar sesaat, tapi kemudian menyipit. "Akashi." Kemudian nada bicaranya berubah dari tajam menjadi tidak percaya. "Kau gila juga?"

"Apa maksudmu 'juga'?" Akashi memindai Mayuzumi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, ia mengenakan seragam pasien yang sama dengannya, membuat Akashi hampir saja menyemburkan, "Warna abu-abu dengan garis-garis putih cocok dengan rambut dan kepribadianmu yang suram," tapi akhirnya ia menahan komentar itu dan menegaskan hal yang lain, "Aku tidak gila."

"Kau pikir aku gila?"

Percakapan itu jadi berputar. Akashi menatapnya tajam, sebagian karena nada bicara si bekas kakak kelas tidak disukainya, sebagian karena ia sedang menilai. Tidak, Mayuzumi juga tidak terlihat gila.

"Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau juga membunuh orang." Akashi berkata.

"Apa maksudmu 'juga'?" Gantian Mayuzumi yang bertanya, ia menutup bukunya, menatap dengan heran. "Kau membunuh?"

"Belum bisa dipastikan," Akashi mengabaikan raut kebingungan Mayuzumi dan melanjutkan, "jadi, kau pasien di sini juga."

"Begitulah."

"Aku rasa kau tidak gila."

"Tidak, aku tidak gila." Mayuzumi memandangi Akashi. "Kau juga terlihat cukup waras bagiku, Akashi."

"Itu karena aku tidak gila."

"Ada satu perawat yang pernah bilang padaku kalau tidak akan ada orang gila yang mengakui dirinya gila," kata Mayuzumi pelan, "sama seperti tidak akan ada pencuri yang mengaku dirinya telah mengambil. Apa kau terjebak di sini?"

"Semacam itu." Akashi menjawab, ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Dalam penilaian Akashi, Mayuzumi memang tetap tidak bisa menggeser posisi "anak favorit" yang dimiliki Tetsuya dari dulu, bahkan bisa dibilang, Akashi hanya menggunakannya seperti "alat" untuk mendukung permainan basket Rakuzan, tapi toh si kakak kelas juga tidak pernah protes, ia hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya, mirip mesin. Tapi kali ini, Akashi lebih menghargainya karena ia tahu dari cara bicaranya, Mayuzumi juga memikirkan apa yang selama ini ada di kepalanya. "Tidakkah menurutmu ada yang aneh dengan rumah sakit ini?"

"Dan kupikir hanya aku yang _gila_ di sini." Mayuzumi mengembuskan napas, dan Akashi menangkap sarkasmenya. "Kau juga berpikir begitu, kan, Akashi? Ada yang ganjil dengan seluruh tempat ini."

"Itu benar, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan apa yang salah."

"Aku juga, tapi perasaan mengganjal itu terus ada," Mayuzumi berkata, "sudah berapa lama kau ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin beberapa hari. Ingatanku hilang."

"Bagus sekali, karena ingatanku juga. Tapi aku sudah berada di sini sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. "Apa rumah sakit ini semacam tempat untuk menampung orang-orang amnesia?" ia bertanya sarkastis.

Mayuzumi menggeleng, Akashi mengerti maksudnya; _tidak, dia tidak tahu._ "Apa kau sudah coba bicara pada pasien yang lain, Mayuzumi-senpai?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendekati mereka, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi kalau kau tanya pendapatku, mereka terlihat agak aneh."

"Aneh dalam hal?"

"Aneh, tapi normal, entahlah, ada yang ganjil—aku tidak tahu apa." Dahi Mayuzumi mengerut, matanya kebingungan. Ia mundur selangkah. Akashi membiarkannya.

"Apa kemarin, sewaktu aku masuk lewat ruang rekreasi, kau yang berada di sini?"

"Ya, itu aku." Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Aku juga menyadari ada yang salah denganmu, tapi sebelum aku bertindak, kepala rumah sakit itu datang, jadi aku mundur. Aku tidak begitu suka orang-orang yang ada di sini."

_Kau memang tidak menyukai siapa-siapa dan begitu juga sebaliknya,_ di dalam kepalanya, Akashi bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri menghina. Mayuzumi kembali mundur ke sudut terjauh rak, bersandar ke dinding. Lelaki itu membuka bukunya lagi.

"Mayuzumi-senpai, apa kau tahu kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah." Akashi memberi jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku mau pergi ke ruang terapi sehabis ini, jadi ini pertanyaan terakhir; apa ada yang mengontak atau datang mengunjungimu selama kau berada di sini?"

"Siapa yang mau melakukan itu?" Mayuzumi sudah hampir menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali ke bukunya.

"Teman, keluarga, rekan kerja, pacar?" _Atau siapa pun yang mungkin peduli padamu, _tambah Akashi dalam hati.

"Tidak ada satu pun," mata Mayuzumi yang kelabu memandanginya heran, "memangnya kata siapa orang luar diperbolehkan melakukan itu?"

"Tetsuya," kata Akashi, "Kuroko Tetsuya yang memberitahuku, dia perawat di sini."

"_Dia_," kata Mayuzumi sinis, lalu kembali ke bukunya, "Tuan _Phantom Sixth Man _lama, hanya dia perawat yang bicara padaku di sini."

Akashi hanya berdiri di sana selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Mayuzumi Chihiro membaca sendirian di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi.

* * *

**A/N:** Yak, nggak berasa sudah sampe chapter 5 aja, seneng rasanya bisa update berkala tiap minggu (tiap Sabtu sih, lebih tepatnya #gapenting #abaikan), dan tentunya makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review. :') Kalau saya berhasil menyelesaikan pengetikan sesuai dengan garis besar plot yang saya tulis, berarti cerita ini sudah jalan sampai hampir setengahnya, tapi kan saya suka ga konsisten dan sering kelebihan kalau nulis jadi ya ga tau juga hahaha. #slap Err dan kalau ada review yang belum kebales maaf ya, saya soalnya suka bingung sendiri mana yang udah saya bales mana yang belum, haha. #fail Tapi semuanya saya baca kok (termasuk yang anon meski saya ga bisa bales u,u), dan semuanya bikin seneng, jadi makasih banyaaakkk. :")

Btw, minggu depan saya UKK jadi nggak update, hehe. #heh Itu aja sih A/N kali ini, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! :D

p.s. DAN PLIS CHAPTER 263 BIKIN SAYA GALAO. YA AMPUN AKASHI YA AMPUN, SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU MEMBUAT KOKOROKU JADI MASO. /NAK /ABAIKANINI


	6. sixth: busy afternoon

**A/N**: Nah, update juga akhirnya. XD Sekedar info, chapter 6 ini lebih panjang daripada chapter yang sebelum-sebelumnya (semoga Anda nggak gumoh bacanya orz), anggap ajalah sebagai semacam kompensasi (?) karena minggu kemarin nggak update. #what Anyway, please enjoy. :D

* * *

**sixth**

**busy afternoon**

Mengikuti peta yang sudah terpatri dalam ingatannya, Akashi membuka pintu kedua yang ada di belakang perpustakaan. Pintu itu mengarah ke sebuah lorong yang penerangannya tidak begitu baik. Tapi bahkan jika tempat itu gelap gulita sekali pun, Akashi sudah hapal apa yang ada di jalannya.

Jalan kecil itu akan mengantarnya ke koridor belakang yang memanjang ke bagian barat. Di sisi kanan koridor ada toilet dan pintu ganda menuju halaman belakang, sementara di sisi kirinya ada ruang terapi, ruang cuci, dan dapur yang diikuti ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan. Lalu koridor itu akan berakhir, dan di sisi kirinya ia akan menemukan belokan lain yang terhubung ke kafetaria.

Bangunan itu, mulai dari perpustakaan dan ruang rekreasi yang ada di timur hingga kafetaria yang ada di barat, pada dasarnya hanya membentuk huruf U terbalik di sekeliling halaman dalam, dengan ruang terapi, ruang cuci, dan dapur serta ruang penyimpanan di sebelah utaranya. Akashi harus mengakui kalau dirinya merasa agak puas, karena setidaknya ia kini sudah memahami sebagian gambaran dari medan yang sedang dihadapinya.

Ya, _agak_ puas, karena Akashi tidak akan _benar-benar _puas sampai ia mengetahui semua detail tentang situasi dirinya berada. Bagaimana pun juga, untuknya hidup ini layaknya pertempuran di atas papan _shogi_; sebuah bidang yang harus ia lihat keseluruhannya untuk bisa menentukan langkah dan menang. Jadi Akashi tidak akan membiarkan sedikit pencapaian membuat dirinya lengah.

Ia berbelok memasuki koridor belakang, dan matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket **©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

AU. Possibly OOC. Mad!Characters. Absurd. Banyak dialog. Dan apa cuma perasaan saya aja, atau emang manggil Riko dengan Aida itu bakalan lebih awkward lagi dari manggil Takao dengan Kazunari? #sumpahinigapentingsangat #abaikansaja

* * *

Di sisi kanan koridor, tempat seharusnya hanya ada toilet dan pintu keluar, ada pintu lain yang tidak ada di denah. Letaknya dua langkah jauhnya dari toilet, terapit di antara ruangan itu dan pintu keluar. Akashi mendekatinya. Pintu itu dicat putih bersih, sama seperti warna dinding, bahkan gagangnya pun dicat warna yang sama, membuatnya sangat mudah untuk tanpa sengaja terlewatkan oleh pandangan, bahkan orang bisa berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Tapi Akashi melihatnya, dan seharusnya memang pintu itu _tidak_ ada di sana.

Mengeluarkan denah yang terlipat dari dalam sakunya untuk memeriksa, ia tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa di gambar. Akashi menyapukan tangannya ke pintu, dirinya memang tidak pernah salah, pintu itu seharusnya _tidak_ ada di sana.

Tangannya melingkari kenop, dan seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan, pintunya tidak terbuka saat ia memutarnya. Akashi menempelkan telinganya ke permukaan pintu; tidak ada suara apa pun yang mencurigakan. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan untuk mendobrak pintunya (tapi bukankah kalau ia macam-macam Nijimura bilang akan turun tangan? Itu mungkin akan mempersulit ruang geraknya nanti), atau mungkin ia bisa merusak kuncinya (bisakah kunci pintu dirusak dengan gunting?).

Ia mengamati pintu seakan sedang menatap musuh. Pintu itu bahkan dicat putih seperti ada yang sengaja menyembunyikannya, _bayangkan saja! _Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya, Akashi benar-benar penasaran—meski ia tahu bahwa isinya sebenarnya bisa saja hanyalah gudang tak terpakai atau yang semacamnya. Tapi rasa keingintahuannya sudah tergelitik, dan ia _harus_ melihat isinya.

Pada akhirnya Akashi memutuskan kalau ia akan masuk dengan cara lain yang lebih "aman", dan ia _akan _menemukannya, karena di dunia tempat dirinya adalah absolut, hanya benda mati seperti pintu tidak akan mengalahkannya.

Akashi kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri pintu yang berada di seberang koridor. Pintu itu dicat ungu muda, terbuat dari kayu yang diukir, dan gagang pintunya model tuas, tidak seperti pintu-pintu lain yang kenopnya diputar. _Inilah ruang terapi_, Akashi menatap pintu itu sesaat, sebelum membukanya dan masuk tanpa mengetuk.

Hayama Kotarou tersedak tehnya saat Akashi memasuki ruangan.

Di depannya, duduk di sofa yang membelakangi pintu masuk, Mibuchi Reo memutar badannya untuk melihat si pendatang. "S-Sei-chan."

"Reo, Kotarou." Lagi-lagi orang yang dikenalnya, ia pikir ia sudah cukup dengan bertemu Mayuzumi tadi, tapi nyatanya dua rekan setimnya di Rakuzan dulu juga ada di sana. Diaturkah? Kalau benar maka Akashi ingin menemukan dan mencekik siapa pun yang mengatur isi rumah sakit jiwa itu. Atau kebetulan? Kalau yang ini yang benar, siapa yang harus disalahkan—takdir? Ya, kalau bisa juga, Akashi mau menggunting takdir.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Yang pertama menangkap matanya adalah pelapis dinding yang berwarna _ungu_ (untung saja tidak polkadot). Lalu sofa-sofa ukuran _single_ yang berwarna merah muda lembut—Akashi mengernyit—ada meja-meja kecil di setiap sisi sofa, lengkap dengan vas bunga berwarna oranye atau putih. Lantainya dari kayu cokelat gelap, dengan karpet bundar berwarna krem yang dibentangkan di tengah ruangan. Matanya menyapu dinding sekali lagi, dan menemukan sebuah rak buku putih yang terisi penuh di sisi kanan ruangan. Di sisi yang lain, sebuah cermin persegi panjang berornamen dipasang setinggi kepalanya, dengan lima piring hias digantung di atasnya—masing-masing memiliki warna hiasan yang lebih dominan dibanding motif lain yang ada di permukaannya—merah, kuning, hijau, biru, dan ungu. Akashi berkedip.

Ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan, tempat Reo dan Kotarou, dua bekas seniornya dulu, duduk. Di ujung ruangan itu ada lemari, sebuah sofa panjang—jenis yang nyaman untuk dipakai tidur-tiduran—dan dua buah meja yang diletakkan berhadapan. Salah satunya terisi, seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut pendek kecokelatan yang poninya dijepit duduk di sana, ia mengenakan jas putih dan terlihat agak familier.

Masih ketika ia sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat, berhubung memang tidak banyak juga gadis yang pernah cukup penting untuk menetap di memorinya, Reo bersuara, "Aida Riko, kau ingat dia, Sei-chan?" Riko sedang menulis sesuatu, tapi saat namanya disebut, ia mengangkat kepala untuk mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum, Akashi membalas anggukannya. "Dia dulu pelatih Seirin; Winter Cup yang itu, ingat, kan?"

"Ah." Hanya itu respon Akashi sebelum duduk di salah satu sofa yang membelakangi rak buku. "Jadi, peran kalian ini seharusnya apa?"

"Aku psikiater; ahli terapi di sini, kau boleh bilang, sama seperti Riko-chan di sana." Akashi memindai si lelaki berambut hitam sampai ke ujung kaki, Reo juga mengenakan jas putih. Kemudian ia beralih ke Kotarou, "Lalu kau?"

"Aku?" Kotarou menyengir lebar-lebar, masih ada noda teh di ujung dagunya, ia lalu menunjuk baju pasien yang dikenakannya, "Yah, aku orang gilanya, Akashi."

"Kau membunuh orang?"

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?!"

"Hanya penasaran. Dan omong-omong, kau tidak terlihat gila."

"Apa itu kode bagiku untuk bilang terima kasih?" Kotarou kembali memberinya cengiran, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Akashi membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sei-chan? Teh?" Reo menawarkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan tidak, terima kasih."

"Jujur, sewaktu Reo-nee bilang kau ada di sini, aku sebenarnya terkejut." Kotarou mengelap bibirnya dengan ujung baju.

"Yang gila saja terkejut, aku pun begitu."

Reo tertawa pelan. "Tapi kau pasti bisa mengatasinya dengan baik, kan, Sei-chan?" Wajahnya sedikit berubah saat melanjutkan. "Aku bahkan sempat mendengar dari Shintarou-chan kalau kau juga kehilangan ingatanmu."

"Eh, Akashi kehilangan ingatan?" Kotarou memandangi Reo dan Akashi bergantian. "Serius? Itu pasti menyusahkan sekali!"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Rasa ganjil sedang menyeruak di perutnya. Seluruh percakapan itu terdengar tidak pas; agak terlalu santai untuk suatu obrolan yang bertempat di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa, agak terlalu santai sebagai bahan pembicaraan tiga orang yang bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, agak terlalu santai bagi psikiater dan pasien-pasiennya yang gila. Seakan-akan mereka semua tidak berada di sebuah bangunan untuk kesehatan mental sekarang, melainkan hanya sedang reuni kecil-kecilan di sebuah kafe bersama teman-teman SMA.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Kalau ini memanglah mimpi berkepanjangan yang tidak masuk akal, maka Akashi ingin bangun sekarang juga. Semuanya terasa terlalu dipaksakan, terlalu dibuat-buat, terlalu ganjil—tapi udara yang dihirupnya terasa begitu hidup, sofa yang didudukinya sungguh nyata, dan lantai yang ada di bawah kakinya benar-benar konkret. Ia ada di sana, _Akashi benar-benar di sana_. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. _Semuanya benar-benar terjadi_.

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan, prediksinya sendiri dan berbagai sanggahan berlarian di dalam kepalanya. Dalam bayangan Akashi, dirinya adalah raja, yang kini berdiri sendirian di papan _shogi_-nya, sepetak miniatur dunia tempat ia berada sekarang, dengan bidak-bidak berwajah perawat dan dokter dan siapa pun tersusun di sekitar kakinya—tapi Akashi terjebak. Sekali ini, ia benar-benar kesulitan memahami apa yang sedang terjadi dalam permainannya.

"Sei-chan? Kau kelihatan serius sekali."

Akashi mengangakat wajahnya. "Kupikir aku mulai haus, tuangkan satu cangkir untukku, Reo."

Reo melakukan apa yang diminta, sementara Akashi hampir kembali ke pemikirannya saat pintu masuk terbuka dan seseorang melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Riko yang berada di ujung mengangat wajahnya, terlihat agak terkejut sekaligus agak jengkel. "Hyuuga-kun, berapa kali harus kubilang untuk mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu, ini ruang terapi."

Hyuuga, yang mengenakan seragam perawat biru pastel, memberi isyarat dengan jarinya. "Ya, maaf soal itu, tapi tolong ke ruang cuci sebentar. Kami, yah, agak membutuhkanmu di sini." Ia kemudian menyadari ada "sesi terapi" yang sedang dijalankan oleh Reo untuk Akashi dan Kotarou di sana, lalu mengangguk ke arah mereka.

Reo memulai, "Junpei-chan, mampirlah seben—"

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik." Potong Hyuuga tegas. "Dan jangan tambahkan _chan _ke namaku."

_Hyuuga Junpei-kah? _Akashi mengingat-ingat, _mantan kapten Seirin, ya?_

"Jangan bilang mesin cucinya rusak lagi," Riko bangkit dari kursinya, "kau seharusnya melaporkan masalah seperti ini ke kantor, aku ini bukan tukang reparasi tahu."

"Ya ampun, bukan itu, sudah cepat ke sini dan buat dia diam, kerjanya hanya menakut-nakuti staf lain."

"Dengan 'dia', apa maksudmu Teppei?"

"Ya, terkadang aku merasa kalau dia itu lebih cocok jadi orang gilanya dibanding perawat." Hyuuga melebarkan pintu saat Riko lewat. "Dia membuat semua orang ketakutan lagi." Lalu pintu tertutup, dan suara mereka langsung menghilang ditelan dinding.

Akashi berdiri, mengambil cangkir berisi teh yang dituangkan Reo untuknya dan membawanya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia menghampiri rak di belakang tempat duduknya, kebanyakan berisi tentang buku yang berhubungan dengan kejiwaan, tapi ia berhasil menemukan beberapa judul yang terlihat seperti buku bergambar untuk anak-anak. Yah, bagaimana pun juga, tempat itu adalah ruangan terapi untuk orang gila, siapa yang tahu jenis mental apa yang akan mereka punya, kan?

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyesap tehnya perlahan. "Kalian tahu kenapa aku ada di sini, Reo, Kotarou?"

"Karena kau gila?" Kotarou menjawab retorik.

"Apa ada alasan lain selain itu?" Reo bertanya balik.

"Bagaimana dengan alasan kenapa aku dicap gila?"

"Yang itu aku tidak tahu," Reo menjawab, tapi kalimat sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Akashi menyipitkan mata. Jadi Nijimura dan yang lainnya merahasiakan kasusnya, huh? Kemudian Akashi teringat kalau kemarin sempat memberitahu Takao Kazunari kalau ia berada di sana karena telah membunuh orang, tapi lalu merasa itu bukanlah masalah besar, berhubung Kazunari, dan semua _point guard _gila yang ada di sana juga mengklaim telah melakukan hal yang sama.

Dengan santai ia berjalan ke tempat dua meja yang diletakkan di pojok ruangan. Ada tumpukan map di sana, komputer, dan vas kecil yang berisikan setangkai bunga. Ia menebak itu adalah meja Reo dan Riko. Akashi meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, lalu duduk di kursi Riko. Di mejanya ada papan jepit, map tertutup yang sebelumnya sedang dikerjakan oleh si psikiater, dan alat-alat tulis serta jepit rambut yang terkumpul di ujung meja.

"Kalau ini meja untuk psikiater, kenapa hanya ada dua?" Pertanyaan Akashi telah berganti topik. Kedua tangannya di atas meja, sementara matanya memerhatikan apa yang ada di sana.

"Karena di sini hanya ada dua psikiater, aku dan Riko-chan," jawab Reo.

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. "Lalu Shintarou itu apa?"

"Shintarou-chan?" ulang Reo. "Dia dokter, Sei-chan, bukan psikiater. Ruangannya ada di koridor depan."

"Dan ketika aku pertama kali terbangun, kukira Shintarou psikiater yang seharusnya memeriksaku."

"Memang _seharusnya_ aku atau Riko-chan yang memeriksa keadaan mental pasien, Sei-chan," nada Reo berubah serius, dan Akashi mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke saku celana, "tugas Shintarou-chan itu _hanya_ merawat yang sakit, dan pasien-pasien yang punya masalah kesehatan fisik lainnya, itu sebabnya kantornya juga berada di koridor depan yang agak jauh.

"Tapi dia dengan keras kepala membuat pengecualian khusus untuk Sei-chan, bersikeras kalau dia sendiri yang akan memeriksamu, langsung mengambil tugasku. Tapi aku ataupun Riko-chan tidak bisa protes, karena Shuuzou-chan sendiri yang menetapkan bahwa kau hanya boleh diurus oleh Shintarou-chan.

"Huh, dan itu semua maksudnya apa? Diskriminasi terhadap nonalumni Teikou? Hanya karena kalian mengenal satu sama lain lebih lama beberapa tahun, bukan berarti itu bisa menjamin kedekatan kita di Rakuzan tersaingi, kan?" Reo mengkahiri kalimatnya dengan desahan dramatis.

Kotarou yang duduk berhadapan dengannya menatap dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Reo-nee, gerakanmu di kalimat yang terakhir itu menjiwai sekali."

Akashi tidak berkomentar, hanya menyesap tehnya lagi. Beberapa lama kemudian, barulah ia bertanya, "Jadi Kotarou, apa yang membuatmu berada di sini?"

"Maksud Akashi kenapa aku gila?" Si lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu terkikik, ia pindah ke meja yang berhadapan dengan Akashi. "Ya ampun, sini biar kuceritakan, mulanya benar-benar tidak masuk akal, tapi aku sungguh tidak sengaja…."

Dan sementara Kotarou bercerita, Akashi mendengarkan dengan tenang sambil menghabiskan tehnya. Reo bergabung di sana dan menuangkan minum untuk mereka bertiga lagi. Lama-kelamaan pembicaraan mereka mulai beralih ke apa yang terjadi setelah mereka lulus dari Rakuzan, lalu ke apa yang mereka kerjakan selama beberapa tahun terakhir; mereka berbagi cerita dan Akashi mendapati dirinya sendiri tersenyum beberapa kali. Dari keduanya pun ia mendengar kalau Nebuya Eikichi, _center_ tim basket mereka dulu juga bekerja di sana, hanya saja lelaki itu bertugas di bagian keamanan, dan hanya berada di sekitar pintu masuk hingga batas koridor depan. Akashi sempat berkomentar tentang kecocokan pekerjaan itu dengan citranya dan Kotarou menertawai kebiasaan makan Eikichi yang tidak berkurang keganasannya.

Akashi memang menikmati percakapan mereka, tapi ia sama sekali tidak lupa dengan tujuannya yang sebenarnya; mengorek lebih banyak informasi tentang rumah sakit jiwa itu. Ia tidak luput dari bertanya tentang ruangan-ruangan yang ada di seluruh bangunan, termasuk mengarah ke mana pintu putih di koridor belakang yang dilihatnya. Reo menjawab kalau tempat itu hanyalah gudang penyimpanan untuk peralatan kebersihan seperti sapu dan semacamnya—yang sayangnya si psikiater itu tidak tahu, Akashi mempunyai denah bangunan itu dan ia sudah _tahu_ kalau gudang peralatan kebersihan berada di koridor depan, jelas-jelas bukanlah di pintu yang ia maskud.

Tapi Akashi hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Reo, sebagian karena ia tidak mau mencari perhatian, sebagian karena ia akan membuka pintu itu sendiri nanti.

Tidak ada jendela di ruangan itu, sehingga Akashi tidak bisa memastikan waktu dengan melihat matahari seperti yang telah beberapa kali ia lakukan selama berada di rumah sakit jiwa itu, tapi untungnya meja Riko dilengkapi dengan jam digital kecil, sehingga dari angka-angkanya yang hijau berpendar, ia bisa melihat kalau tengah hari semakin dekat.

Percakapan mereka telah beralih lagi ke topik yang lebih ringan dan mereka bertiga sukai; basket. Kotarou berkata kalau semua penghuni rumah sakit itu—baik yang gila maupun yang tidak—tampaknya pernah bermain basket sewaktu masih sekolah, jadi mereka memainkan basket sebagai olahraga "wajib" di sana. _One on one_, _three on three_, bahkan terkadang juga dengan tim penuh seakan-akan mereka sedang mengulang pertandingan SMA. Pemuda itu bahkan sempat bercanda kalau mereka mungkin harus mengadakan Mad Cup—semacam turnamen basket untuk para orang gila atau apalah. Akashi berkomentar kalau rencana itu terdengar menarik dan Reo menyetujuinya sambil tertawa.

Orang gila memang mengusulkan ide-ide yang gila. Akashi akan mengingat itu.

Masih di tengah-tengah obrolan tentang basket, pintu ruang terapi tiba-tiba diketuk lalu terbuka. Seorang lelaki muda berseragam perawat, dengan rambut hitam yang poninya disisir ke kanan serta senyum percaya diri masuk sambil mendorong troli makanan. "Siang, semuanya—oh, ada Hayama-kun dan Akashi-kun juga di sini—dan ah, di mana Riko-san?"

"Yoshi-chan," sapa Reo, "kau terlambat, Riko-chan pergi ke ruang cuci tadi—bersama Junpei-chan."

"Ya ampun, si kacamata itu lagi." Jarinya menyisir poni dengan gerakan yang dramatis. "Dan kenapa pula hanya ada sedikit sekali gadis cantik di sini." Lelaki itu mendorong troli makanan memasuki ruangan, bergerak cukup dekat hingga Akashi bisa membaca tanda pengenalnya; Moriyama Yoshitaka.

"Baiklah, selamat makan, kalian semua." Kata Moriyama setelah meletakkan nampan-nampan di meja. "Dan apakah ada yang melihat Kise? Si gila satu itu suka melewatkan makan siang."

Kotarou menggeleng, tapi Reo berkata setelah melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, "Ryouta-chan biasanya selalu duduk di ruang rekreasi kan, cari di sana atau di lapangan basket belakang. Dan Riko-chan seharusnya mengecek keadaannya sehabis makan siang."

"Ya ampun, aku akan mencari Kise!" Dengan binar di matanya yang gelap, Moriyama memutar troli dan melangkah cepat keluar ruangan. "Selamat menikmati makan siang kalian, dah!"

Pintu tertutup.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum ada yang merespon. Akashi yang pertama bersuara, "Apa dia selalu seperti itu?"

"Hanya jika ada gadis cantik yang masuk ke dalam konteks," Kotarou terkikik.

"Dia mengenaliku."

"Eh?"

"Dia menyebut namaku tadi," kata Akashi, "apa semua perawat di sini menghapal setiap pasien yang masuk?"

"Yah, hanya untuk beberapa orang tertentu," kata Reo, "dan kurasa Sei-chan masuk ke dalam jajaran spesial itu."

"Begitu."

"Lagi pula," Kotarou menambahkan, "perawat atau bukan, dia sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya kok, Akashi, kudengar dia dulu bermain untuk Kaijou."

"Bersama Ryouta?"

"Sepertinya. Tapi apakah itu penting?" Sebelah alis si pemuda berambut pirang terang itu terangkat. "Selama orang itu pernah bermain basket di SMA sewaktu angkatan kita, aku rasa tidak akan ada yang tidak pernah mendengar namamu."

Akashi tidak merespon, matanya terfokus ke makanannya.

"Yah, kurasa ini memang waktunya makan." Reo mengumumkan. Mereka mulai mengambil sumpit masing-masing.

"Reo."

"Ya, Sei-chan?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?"

"Beberapa tahun. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau yang memilih warna pelapis dindingnya?" Entah dirinya yang mana yang ingin tahu, tapi pertanyaan Akashi terlontar begitu saja.

"Wah, bagaimana kau tahu? Pelapis dindingnya memang baru diganti."

"Itu agak mudah ditebak."

"Seperti yang sudah bisa diharapkan dari Sei-chan! Kau pasti bisa mengetahui segalanya, ya." Reo tertawa.

Kotarou memberi cengiran, setengah menghina; Akashi melihat itu, tapi mungkin Reo tidak begitu sadar. "Memang selera yang bisa diperkirakan juga dari Reo-nee."

"Dan apa kalian tahu?" Reo mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku juga _lho_ yang memilih warna sofanya."

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

* * *

Menutup pintu ungu ruang terapi di belakangnya, Akashi berbelok ke kiri. Mengobrol dengan teman lama memang bukan hal yang terlalu buruk, tapi ia masih punya bangunan itu untuk dijelajahi. Tepat di sebelah ruangan itu adalah ruang cuci, kemungkinan besar memang tidak ada hal menarik di sana, tapi Akashi tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apa pun.

Pintu ruangan cuci berwarna abu-abu, dan terbuka, jika tidak ada orang yang repot-repot menguncinya atau bahkan hanya sekadar menutupnya, Akashi menyimpulkan kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Namun ia mendapati dirinya sendiri tetap berhati-hati mendekati ruangan itu, dengan punggung menempel di dinding.

Dari dalam, ia bisa mendengar suara perempuan—itu Riko, Akashi mengenalinya. "Lihat jam berapa sekarang ini, hentikan rengekan kalian, aku juga punya pekerjaan; Kise-kun tidak bisa mengecek dirinya sendiri, kau tahu."

"Tapi Riko-san," itu suara laki-laki, Akashi tidak mengenalinya, "tidakkah menurutmu ini sangat menyeramkan?"

"Tidak, Fukuda," kata suara laki-laki yang lain, "ini sangat menarik, bukan begitu, Koga?"

"Ya, Tsuchida," sahut yang dipanggil Koga bersemangat, "arwah perawat penasaran mencari seragam yang dulu pernah dia pakai, ini—"

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu menghantam _sesuatu_, suara Koga terputus dan Riko terdengar, "Dengar, Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun, tidak ada omong kosong soal hantu-hantuan. Pasti ada penjelasan lain soal seragam yang hilang. Mungkin seseorang selalu lupa mengembalikannya ke ruang cuci dan membawanya pulang, atau ada yang benar-benar ceroboh hingga terus-terusan mengganti seragamnya dengan mengambil yang baru dicuci. Jadi kembalilah bekerja, kalian sudah mengeluhkan soal ini sejak pagi. Kita pasti sudah melewatkan makan siang kalau saja Moriyama-san tidak lewat tadi."

"Si tukang tebar pesona itu." Akashi mengenali suara Hyuuga. "Untung saja dia harus memberi makan Kise, jadi tidak lama-lama di sini."

"Tapi Riko bilang harus mengecek Kise-kun sehabis ini, kan?" tanya suara lain, terdengar berat dan lembut.

"Diam, bodoh, kau memperparah situasi!" Hyuuga menyalak.

"Eh?"

Riko terkikik pelan. "Hei, Teppei benar, aku benar-benar harus mengecek Kise-kun sekarang. Kalian berdua, aku tidak mau mendengar soal ini lagi; Teppei, jangan takut-takuti staf lain lagi. Dan Hyuuga-kun… kau seharusnya mengaku saja kalau memang takut dengan cerita seram, sampai harus memanggilku ke sini begitu."

"Aku tidak—"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti!"

Lalu terdengar detakan sepatu di lantai saat kaki Riko berbalik dan melangkah ke luar ruangan. Akashi membeku di tempatnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada pasien yang ditemukan di koridor belakang, sedang menempelkan punggung ke dinding dengan gerak-gerik seakan menguping (_tunggu_, memang itu yang dilakukannya sekarang!). Tapi kemudian suaranya sendiri menggema di kepalanya, dan ia mengembuskan napas lalu melipat lengannya—_siapa peduli?_

Langkah kakinya terdengar semakin dekat. Saat Riko lewat, ia sedikit terlonjak mendapati Akashi berdiri di dekat ambang pintu, tapi suaranya tenang saat menyapa, "Akashi-kun?"

"Koridor ini bebas dimasuki pasien, kan?"

Wanita muda itu terlihat agak bingung, tapi ia menjawab ringan, "Ya, meskipun sebenarnya pasien lebih sering ditemani perawat jika berada di sekitar sini. Sudah selesai urusan di ruang terapinya? Atau kau ada keperluan lain?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sedikit." Akashi menatap Riko dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna.

Ada jeda sedikit sebelum lawan bicaranya menjawab. "Ah, kalau begitu, cobalah pergi ke taman dalam kalau ingin bersantai, atau ke halaman belakang, kita punya lapangan basket di sana." Riko menunjuk ke koridor di belakangnya. "Di sebelah sini hanya ada ruang cuci dan dapur, tidak ada yang menarik."

Akashi mengangguk, tapi ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Ada sedikit jeda lagi, lalu Riko berkata dengan nada yang cukup riang (Akashi merasa agak dipaksakan), "Baiklah, aku harus mengambil catatanku lalu mengecek Kise-kun. Beritahu aku kalau ada apa pun yang kau perlukan, ya."

Ahli terapi itu melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan melewati Akashi dan menghilang ke dalam ruang terapi. Akashi tidak menghiraukan sarannya untuk pergi ke taman atau halaman belakang, ia hanya kembali menyusuri koridor itu.

Ia melewati pintu ganda berwarna abu-abu di sisi kirinya; _itu pintu dapur_, katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ada pintu lain di depannya; _ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan_, Akashi tahu dari denah yang dihapalnya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk mampir, mungkin mencari Atsushi atau apa, tapi kemudian urung. Ia lebih baik tidak berurusan dengan penghuni-penghuni dapur yang lainnya, karena ia yakin tidak ada pasien yang suka berkeliaran hingga ke daerah kekuasaan para tukang masak.

Saat ia berjalan tepat di depan ruang penyimpanan, terdengar suara berkerit dan pintunya terbuka. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Kini ia berhadapan dengan Atsushi yang sedang membawa (atau memeluk?—karena posisinya tangannya melingkar begitu) sekarung terigu.

"Eh? Akachin."

"Atsushi."

Mereka saling menatap sebentar sebelum Atsushi bertanya, "Akachin tersesat?"

"Tidak, aku sedang berjalan-jalan."

"Ini tempat jalan-jalan yang aneh kalau begitu, karena di sebelah sini cuma ada dapur dan pasien tidak pernah lewat sini."

"Aku tahu."

"Baiklah," Atsushi mengangguk, kemudian ia melirik karung terigu yang ada di tangannya, "aku mau membawa ini ke dapur dulu, ya." Lalu ia mulai berjalan ke belokan.

Tapi sebelum pemuda bertubuh raksasa itu bisa menghilang dari pandangan, Akashi memanggil, "Atsushi."

"Ya, Akachin?" Si pemilik nama menoleh.

"Pintu putih yang ada di sebelah toilet," kata Akashi, "terkunci, kau tahu itu mengarah ke mana?"

Atsushi terdiam sebentar seakan-akan berpikir. "Di situ ada pintu?"

"Ada." Kata Akashi datar. "Yang ada di antara toilet dan pintu ke halaman belakang, itu toilet terdekat dari sini, tidak mungkin kan kau tidak pernah melewatinya." Itu bukan lagi pertanyaan.

Seakan-akan ada saklar yang ditekan di dalam kepalanya, Atsushi berkata, "Ah, yang itu. Aku tidak tahu, tapi Murochin bilang itu gudang alat-alat kebersihan yang sudah tidak terpakai."

Akashi tidak yakin siapa itu Murochin tapi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang hal lain. "Apa yang ada di lantai dua dan tiga?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Akachin," Atsushi menaikkan bahunya sedikit, "melihat-lihat bangunan ini terlalu merepotkan."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga tidak tahu apakah bangunan ini punya… ruang bawah tanah atau yang semacamnya?"

Lawan bicaranya hanya menggeleng. "Rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar ada yang seperti itu."

Si pemuda berambut merah hanya mengangguk. "Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini, Atsushi?"

"Baru beberapa bulan."

Tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Atsushi kembali berjalan dan Akashi berdiam di sana, berpikir.

* * *

Di lorong itu, Akashi menemukan Tetsuya.

Malam itu Akashi memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengitari lorong-lorong, mengecek apakah ada pintu kamar (atau sel?) yang bisa dibuka, tapi semuanya terkunci. Ia juga memeriksa lantai dua, naik lewat tangga dekat kamar mandi. Ia hanya bisa menjelajahi satu lorong pendek di lantai itu, yang berisikan kamar-kamar yang dikunci. Akashi ingin melihat lebih banyak, tapi di ujung lorong itu terdapat pintu yang tidak bisa dibuka, dan ia tidak bisa menemukan tangga ke lantai tiga.

Jadi ia kembali turun ke lantai satu, lalu berjalan ke arah tangga yang mengantarkannya ke lorong kamarnya sendiri.

Semakin dipikirkan, semakin Akashi bingung dengan bentuk sebenarnya dari bangunan itu. Kalau dilihat dari letaknya dan pemandangan di luar jendela, seharusnya kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Tapi ketika ia memeriksa ke lantai dua, lorong itu tidak tersambung ke kamarnya. Apa fungsi dari membangun banyak tangga dengan bentuk lorong seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di lantai dua, di tempat yang tak tercapai antara lorong pendek itu dan lorong kamarnya? Sayang sekali Nijimura kehilangan denah lantai dua dan tiga, sehingga ia tidak bisa—_atau_, apa si kepala rumah sakit hanya bilang begitu karena tidak ingin Akashi "menemukan sesuatu" di lantai-lantai itu?

Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu membuat kepalanya sakit, dan saat memasuki lorong kamarnya ia benar-benar ingin istirahat, tapi lalu ia menangkap sosok perawat berambut biru muda itu, dan semua kekusutan pikirannya buyar.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya, mempercepat langkahnya sedikit untuk mengejar si perawat yang tinggal dua meter lagi dari kamarnya.

Tetsuya menoleh, memutar setengah badannya ke belakang. "Akashi-kun."

Akashi kini berdiri di hadapannya, matanya terarah ke nampan berisi makanan yang sedang dipegang Tetsuya. "Itu untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Akashi-kun, makan malammu."

Akashi memandanginya tanpa berkata-kata. Sejenak berdiri di sana, rasanya ia lupa semua hal yang ingin ia katakan kepada Tetsuya saat mereka berhadapan langsung. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, terlalu banyak hal-hal yang tidak terjelaskan. Ia masih ingin bertanya kenapa dirinya ada di sana, kenapa Tetsuya ada di sana, dan kenapa semua teman-temannya ada di sana lagi dan lagi meski ia sudah mendengar jawabannya.

_Jawaban_ yang nyata tapi masih terasa di awang-awang baginya. Kejadian-kejadian dan kebetulan yang masih terlalu janggal untuk akal sehatnya. Rumah sakit itu, teman-temannya, dirinya sendiri serta ingatannya. Benaknya mulai berlari dan mengkalkulasi, yang mana yang harus ia selesaikan terlebih dahulu, sampai kapan ia akan berada di sini, pertanyaan mana yang ia ingin ajukan terlebih dahulu.

Matanya beradu dengan milik Tetsuya; merah dan emas bertemu biru muda yang bundar, besar, dan tak terbaca. Terkadang perawat itu memiliki presensi yang begitu lemah hingga orang lain tidak menyadarinya berada di sana, tapi Akashi selalu bisa melihatnya; Akashi selalu bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Tangannya naik ke sisi wajah Tetsuya, pipinya yang putih terasa hangat; Tetsuya terasa hangat di telapak tangannya. Meski seluruh rumah sakit itu terkadang masih terasa seperti ilusi, ada satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, Tetsuya sedang berdiri di sana, di hadapannya, dan ia _nyata_.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersadar, lalu menurunkan tangannya perlahan. "Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Sebaiknya kau segera makan," nampan itu disodorkan padanya dan ia menerimanya tanpa berkata-kata, "lalu istirahat, kau terlihat agak kurang sehat."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Si perawat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, wajahnya teduh. Ia berjalan ke pintu dan membukakannya untuk Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu masuk dan meletakkan makan malamnya di meja.

"Oh ya, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menoleh, Tetsuya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, siap menutupnya. "Kalau kau memang sudah merasa baikan, besok Akashi-kun bisa mulai sarapan di kafetaria."

Pada saat itu pun Akashi sebenarnya sudah tahu, bahwa ia akan kehilangan satu kesempatan lagi untuk berbicara dengan Tetsuya, dan mungkin juga satu kesempatan untuk bisa mengorek kebenaran tentang rumah sakit jiwa itu. Tapi pikirannya berkabut, dan yang terdengar jelas di kepalanya hanya suara Tetsuya dan kata-katanya. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum samar dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Lalu pintu kamarnya ditutup, dan Akashi tidak keluar lagi sepanjang malam itu.

* * *

**A/N**: DAN APA CUMA SAYA DI SINI YANG GALAU KARENA CHAPTER 265? :"""""" #capslockwoi Serius ah kokoro saya nambah maso kalau KnB ceritanya begini terus. :"""""") Kepengen sih Kuroko menang, tapi saya terlalu bias sama Akashi jadi nggak mau dia kalah, tapi tapi kan pemeran utamanya di Seirin jadi palingan/biasanya mereka yang bakalan menang, tapi tapi tapi rasanya nggak masuk akal juga kalau Rakuzan yang konon sekuat itu gampang banget kalahnya tapi tapi tapi tap—#stop (Dan itu kenapa Kuroko masih aja ngekhawatirin Akashi sih hsfgshlafsdsalsdf OTP-kuuuuuuu. ;;;; _ ;;;; #abaikansajamakhlukini)


	7. seventh: this morning

**seventh**

**this morning**

Pagi itu seperti yang "dijanjikan", Tetsuya tidak datang. Akashi tahu itu adalah tanda baginya untuk pergi ke kafetaria dan mengambil sarapan untuk dirinya sediri. Lagi pula, ia juga tidak mau diperlakukan seperti orang _sakit_ terus-menerus.

Akashi membuka jendela dan mengirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Anehnya, segala yang ada di sana terasa lebih riil dan lebih hidup pagi itu—entahlah, apa ia secara tanpa sadar mulai terbiasa tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa?

Ia mengambil pakaian ganti dari laci yang ada di sudut ruangan, lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

**Akasylum** ©** Alitheia**

**Kuroko no Basket **©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

AU. Possibly OOC. Mad!Characters. Absurd.

* * *

Akashi tidak mengira kalau kafetaria akan ramai di pagi hari. Untuk pertama kalinya selama ia berada di rumah sakit jiwa itu, baru kali ini ia merasa suasananya begitu hidup. Kemarin itu ia memang sempat mempertanyakan keberadaan pasien yang lainnya, tapi kali ini ia melihat mereka sendiri. Meja-meja terisi, peralatan makan berdenting, kursi-kursi berderit, dan obrolan serta tawa yang mengisi udara. Sekarang tempat itu terasa hidup, benar-benar _hidup_, dan _nyata_.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wajah-wajah yang familier untuknya, meski ia tidak mengenal mereka secara pribadi. Setidaknya ia bisa menyebutkan beberapa belas nama—dan entah kebetulan yang konyol atau apa, tapi mereka semua pernah berada di tim basket sewaktu SMA.

Akashi bergerak untuk mengambil nampan dan sarapannya. Ia mengambil _tofu_ dengan porsi sesuai seleranya saat menyendok sup—karena tentu saja ia bisa melakukan apa pun, terutama kalau sedang melayani diri sendiri seperti sekarang—dan tukang masak yang berdiri di balik meja pun tidak berkomentar.

Mencari-cari tempat yang kosong, perhatiannya menangkap sesosok pirang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dari salah satu meja yang ada di tengah ruangan. Itu Ryouta. Dan ia sedang memanggilnya, "Akashicchi! Kemari, kemari! Duduk bersama kami!"

Akashi pikir tidak akan ada salahnya untuk duduk bersama salah satu teman lamanya. Lagi pula, Ryouta juga terlihat normal pagi itu, tanpa pesawat mainan yang sedang dicat atau yang semacamnya. Jadi si pemuda berambut merah berjalan ke arah meja Ryouta, dan menarik kursi yang berada di ujung, menempatkan nampannya di meja.

Meja itu juga diisi orang lain, seorang lelaki muda berambut gelap yang memerhatikannya dengan saksama, Kasamatsu Yukio, dan pemuda lain dengan mata yang tajam serta senyum menyebalkan, Kazunari_. _Akashi menatap keduanya balik, hampir memperingatkan mereka untuk menjaga pandangan kalau saja Ryouta tidak mendahuluinya berkata, "Oh ya, Akashicchi, kalau-kalau kalian lupa pernah berada di Winter Cup yang sama, ini _senpai_-ku waktu di Kaijou, Kasa—"

"Aku masih mengingat dia." Akashi memotong. Jelas, mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kami sebenarnya sudah bertemu." Kasamatsu menambahkan.

"Kami juga." Kazunari mengedipkan mata. "_Terutama_ aku."

"Eh, jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal tapi tidak ada yang bilang padaku?"

"Bertemu, bukan kenal!" Percakapan dilanjutkan dengan Kasamatsu yang menceritakan kalau Akashi sempat datang ke ruang rekreasi beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia dan para _point guard _gila sedang berkumpul di sana. Tentu saja Kasamatsu menyebutkan beberapa nama dan bukannya menggunakan istilah yang dibuat Kazunari itu—_point guard_ gila—tapi yang didengar Akashi sedang dibicarakan oleh lelaki itu sekarang hanyalah perkumpulan, _perkumpulan mantan _point guard _SMA yang gila_. Selama Kasamatsu berbicara, Kazunari menatap Akashi dari seberang meja, melempar senyum, dan pemuda berabut merah itu mengabaikannya.

Mereka mulai makan. Ryouta mengomentari sarapan Kasamatsu dan yang lebih tua menyalak balik, berkata kalau ia berisik, dan seharusnya si pirang itu mengurus soal makanannya sendiri saja. Kazunari, di sisi meja yang satunya, mengeluhkan soal Shin-chan_-sensei_ yang tidak pernah mau sarapan (atau makan siang dan juga makan malam) bersama-sama mereka. Tidak ada yang ditanggapi oleh Akashi, ia sedang sibuk menyumpit telur gulungnya, sementara pikirannya melayang ke hal lain.

Ryouta, Kasamatsu, Kazunari; mereka semua kedengaran santai, mirip jenis pembicaraan yang akan terjadi pada suatu pagi di _training camp_ yang damai, alih-alih sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Keadaan itu seharusnya terasa ganjil, tapi mungkin Akashi mulai terbiasa—_bukannya ia mau terbiasa, sih_—karena sekarang hal itu tidak lagi mengganggunya. Mungkin juga konsepsi umum terhadap rumah sakit jiwa selama ini telah sedikit menyimpang; sebenarnya di sana tidak ada yang berteriak, tidak ada yang mengamuk atau melempar barang, tidak ada juga yang tiba-tiba berlari dan mencoba membunuh pasien lainnya. Akashi mulai berpikir kalau mungkin memang begitu seharusnya keadaan dalam sebuah rumah sakit jiwa; mereka _tampak_ normal-normal saja.

"Oh ya, Akashicchi?"

Akashi mengangkat wajah dari piringnya.

"Kau mungkin punya hal lain yang lebih menarik untuk kau lakukan, tapi tidak ada salahnya bertanya, kan," Ryouta memberi cengiran di sela-sela kalimatnya, "apa kau mau bermain basket dengan kami sore ini? Harusnya ini _three on three_, tapi kami kekurangan satu orang."

Ia menatap Ryouta, lama. _Basket, huh?_ Jujur, Akashi bahkan tidak yakin kapan ia terakhir kali bermain serius dengan tim penuh, apalagi _three on three_. Ia memang beberapa kali melakukannya di Rakuzan (bahkan pernah kasusnya adalah _three on one_—ia yang sendiri dan ia juga yang menang, omong-omong), tapi dengan teman-teman Teikou-nya seperti Ryouta? Kejadiannya sudah lewat bertahun-tahun. Sekali waktu SMA, Akashi ingat pernah bermain basket jalanan bersama mereka, _three on three_; dirinya, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Daiki, satu _Uncrowned General_ Kiyoshi, dan, _dan_….

Akashi lupa. _Dan siapa?_

"Umm, Akashicchi?" Ryouta melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya dan Akashi mengedip. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau."

"Tidak," Akashi tidak yakin dirinya yang mana yang bertindak—_siapa, siapa yang dilupakannya? Pertanyaan itu masih ada meski memudar, dan ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa_—tapi ia mendapati senyum di bibirnya sendiri saat menjawab dengan tenang, "justru sebaliknya, Ryouta, aku senang sekali bisa ikut."

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ryouta?"

Mereka sedang melintasi Koridor "Rakuzan", Ryouta berjalan agak sedikit di belakang Akashi, kedua tangannya di dalam saku.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Ryouta menjawab, "Yah… lumayan, kurasa." Nada suaranya tidak yakin, tapi kemudian ia kembali riang. "Tapi aku senang Akashicchi mau menanyakan kabarku."

Tentu saja, karena selama ini yang benar-benar dipedulikan oleh Akashi hanyalah Tetsuya dan anggota _Generation of Miracles_—tapi tentu ia tdak akan mengatakannya keras-keras.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Ryouta juga berhenti berjalan. Pemuda pirang itu memandanginya dengan raut penasaran. Mereka memang bukan yang paling sering mengobrol saat masih di Teikou dulu, tapi di rumah sakit jiwa ini sekarang, sama-sama gila dan seperti orang kebingungan, Akashi mendapati ia ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan Ryouta. Jadi ia menyuarakan hal yang selama ini tengah mengganggunya, "Hanya kebetulan saja, atau memang janggal semua orang yang ada di sini pernah bermain basket di SMA," ia memberi jeda sebentar, "menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku juga terkejut sewaktu pertama kali masuk ke sini, kok, Akashicchi." Ryouta tertawa, pelan dan ringan. Ia bersandar ke bingkai jendela yang terbuka, angin sepoi-sepoi mengembangkan tirai dan mengelus helaian pirang rambutnya. Mata keemasan Ryouta menatap manik heterokrom Akashi saat berkata, "Menurutku, hm, apa kau akan marah kalau aku bilang ini diatur takdir?"

"Itu jawaban tipikal Shintarou."

Ryouta tertawa lagi. "Mungkin aku agak terpengaruh. Dia dokterku di sini sih." Kemudian tawanya mereda dan mereka terdiam. Mungkin karena suasanya, mungkin karena topik pembicaraan mereka, tapi Akashi tetap merasa kalau Ryouta yang ini berbeda, lebih melankolis, lebih murung. Kemudian ia mendadak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Akashi. "Eh, omong-omong, Akashicchi, apa kau tahu Momocchi juga bekerja di sini?"

Salah satu alis Akashi terangkat. "Oh? Dia perawat?"

"Bukan, dia resepsionis. Soalnya sewaktu aku pertama datang ke sini, dia yang menyambutku di lobi depan." Ryouta tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Lucu ya, kurang Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi saja, maka lengkap sudah reuni tim inti Teikou di sini!"

"Tetsuya juga di sini."

"Eh?"

"Tetsuya juga ada di sini, Ryouta."

Hening sebentar, sebelum sisi lorong itu diisi seruan kaget Kise Ryouta. "Kurokocchi juga gila?!"

"Bukan, dia perawat."

"Astaga, itu melegakan," Ryouta mengelus dadanya dengan sebelah tangan, "tunggu—sejak kapan dia jadi perawat dan kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu? Hei, dan kenapa aku juga belum pernah bertemu Kurokocchi sama sekali?!"

Akashi mengakat bahu. "Aku juga terkejut sewaktu pertama kali tahu, Ryouta." Ia mengulang dengan kalimat dan nada yang nyaris sama dengan perkataan Ryouta sebelumnya. Entah pemuda berambut pirang itu menangkap sarkasmenya atau tidak, tapi wajahnya terlihat masam, mirip model yang disuruh berekspresi kaku di majalah-majalah. "Aku mau mencari Kurokocchi sehabis ini."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis, yang dengan cepat menghilang ketika mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu yang amat janggal—ada _sesuatu_, sesuatu yang sangat penting ia lewatkan tapi Akashi tidak tahu apa. _Sesuatu tentang Ryouta dan Tetsuya_. Ia memejamkan mata, memori yang kabur bertumpukan di balik pandangannya, berusaha naik ke permukaan secara bersamaan tapi tidak ada satu pun yang cukup kuat untuk keluar dari kegelapan. Pelipisnya berkedut, kepalanya ngilu, napasnya menjadi sulit hingga akhirnya ia menemukan topik pembicaraan baru yang benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang awalnya ia ingin tanyakan, "Bicara soal itu, Ryouta," ia susun dan ucapkan kalimatnya dengan hati-hati, sambil perlahan ia temukan kendali atas dirinya sendiri lagi, "kau sebenarnya belum bercerita kenapa kau bisa berada di sini."

Ekspresi Ryouta menggelap. "Itu," ujarnya lambat-lambat, "sepertinya memang belum kuceritakan pada Akashicchi, ya."

Tidak ada yang berteriak, tidak ada yang berlarian, tidak ada yang melempar barang. Semuanya masih aman dan terkendali. Akashi sedang menanyai orang gila kenapa ia gila dan herannya orang itu tidak mengamuk. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau bingung, tapi jawaban itu diartikannya sebagai tanda untuk mendesak lebih jauh. "Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Ryouta menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah," embusan napas panjang, "bagaimana kalau kita sambil meneruskan berjalan-jalannya? Tamannya bagus, lho, Akashicchi."

Akashi mengangguk, mungkin Ryouta perlu bercerita dengan tenang dan memang untuk itulah taman itu dibangun. Ia membiarkan Ryouta berjalan lebih dulu, mereka berbelok ke kiri dan memasuki halaman dalam.

Pagi itu cuacanya lumayan cerah, tidak mendung, tidak panas; Akashi bisa melihat langit seperti kain biru pucat yang dibentangkan di atas kepala, matahari yang menggantung seperti koin keemasan yang menyilaukan, dan awan mirip kapas-kapas putih tipis yang disobek lalu ditempel dengan asal di sekitarnya. Angin sejuk, terkadang berembus, menyapu rambut dan pipinya pelan. Di bawah, di permukaan tanah, pemandangan yang lebih berwarna-warni menyambutnya. Mereka berjalan tanpa suara di setapak batu yang menyembul di rerumputan hijau. Ryouta mengarahkan mereka ke jembatan yang melengkung di atas sungai buatan. Berkebun memang tidak begitu menarik minat Akashi, tapi sekarang ia harus mengakui kalau tatanan taman itu terlihat menyenangkan.

Setidaknya mungkin warna-warni pepohonan dan jembatan yang cantik itu bisa membuat para pasien lupa sejenak akan fakta bahwa mereka tidak waras, atau sudah membunuh orang—ya, yang mana pun itulah.

"_Waktu itu_ hari yang baik—dan kurasa kau pasti sudah tahu kalau penyebabnya adalah kecelakaan pesawat, kan?" Suara Ryouta membuat Akashi kembali fokus. Ah, pemuda itu sudah mulai bercerita, jadi Akashi bergumam, _ya, aku tahu, teruskan, aku mendengarkan_, dan Ryouta berkata lambat-lambat, "Sebelum penerbangan, entah kenapa firasatku membuat khawatir, kukira karena aku sedang agak tidak enak badan, tapi ternyata bukan itu.

"Tapi yah, aku tidak bisa mundur, kau tahulah, Akashicchi, menjadi pilot sama ketatnya dengan menjadi model, kau tidak bisa membatalkan satu sesi pemotretan begitu saja hanya karena firasat yang tidak enak atau pilek ringan, apalagi dengan penerbangan yang menyangkut jadwal banyak orang, jadi aku tetap pergi. Kebetulan tujuannya ke Tokyo, jadi kupikir aku bisa sekaligus pulang, dan mungkin cuti beberapa lama; istirahat, main basket, reuni—sudah lama kan kita tidak berkumpul lagi?" Ryouta tertawa hambar, dan meski Akashi berjalan di belakangnya, ia merasa si pemuda pirang itu sedang tersenyum sedih.

Mereka tiba di jembatan kayu. Ryouta naik dengan langkah-langkah ringan, satu tangan menyapu pegangan. Detakan kakinya membuat Akashi sadar kalau Ryouta mengenakan sepatu, bukan sandal rumah seperti yang dipakainya sekarang. Akashi mengikuti dengan gerakan yang lebih pelan, sandalnya yang empuk meredam suara kakinya. Ryouta bersandar ke pegangan dan menatap ke entah apa. "Suasanya tenang ya, Akashicchi, sangat tenang sampai-sampai aku sendiri heran."

"Ya." Dan Ryouta memang benar, Akashi juga tidak terpikirkan bagian mana dari Tokyo Metropolis yang punya daerah setenang itu—tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Angin berembus lagi, seakan berusaha mengisi kekosongan dalam percakapan mereka. Akashi beranjak ke sisi mantan rekan setimnya dan ikut bersandar di pegangan jembatan. Setelah itu, masih butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Ryouta membuka mulut, "Aku tidak mau merepotkan Akashicchi dengan detail kesalahan apa saja yang terjadi waktu itu, jadi biarkan aku memberitahumu secara garis besar," dan lalu ia membeberkan semuanya seperti limpahan air terjun.

Akashi mendengarkan dengan saksama. Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak dipahaminya, karena meski Ryouta sudah berusaha tidak menggunakan istilah-istilah penerbangan dan tentang mesin yang tidak umum, pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa bercerita tanpa beberapa kali menyebutkan kata-kata itu. Tapi Akashi menangkap inti ceritanya, dan itu sudah cukup baginya. Kejadian itu bukan kelalaian, bukan sesuatu yang bisa diatur atau dicegah; Ryouta serta rekannya telah melakukan semua yang mereka bisa, dan mungkin—meski itu akan membuatnya terdengar seperti Shintarou—akan aman kalau menyebutnya sebagai murni kesialan atau nasib buruk.

Pemuda berambut merah itu juga bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada si kopilot, awak-awak pesawat yang lain, dan para penumpang, tapi Ryouta hanya menggeleng, mulutnya terkatup dan ia menghindari tatapannya. Akashi menyimpulkan bahwa itu pasti bukan berita yang baik, jadi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Mungkin keberuntungan, atau sedikit _keajaiban_ Ryouta bisa selamat dengan luka-luka yang tidak fatal (bagaimanapun juga, orang-orang memanggil mereka _Generation of Miracles_—Generasi Keajaiban bukan tanpa alasan). Tapi itu tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi; hei, orang sakit dan terluka harusnya dikirim ke rumah sakit, bukan rumah sakit _jiwa_. Ia menanyakan itu pada Ryouta yang langsung salah tingkah.

_Kau bodoh sampai bertanya_, Akashi mendengar suaranya sendiri menggema di dalam kepalanya, _tentu saja Ryouta ada di sini bukan karena luka-lukanya, tapi karena trauma, dia pasti terguncang, kan? Kalau tidak dia tidak mungkin gila._

Pada akhirnya Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Ryouta, kau ini sebenarnya gila sungguhan atau tidak?"

Lalu mereka hanya saling menatap ke mata masing-masing, sementara hening membungkus mereka dengan selaput kehampaan yang tak terlihat. Kemudian Ryouta menunduk dan tertawa, suaranya terdengar seperti datang dari jiwa yang rusak dan pikiran yang lelah, tapi ia berhasil meludahkan jawaban di sela-sela guncangan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, Akashicchi."

Lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab, bukan hanya satu orang di sana yang sedang kebingungan.

"Aku… _benar-benar tidak tahu_." Ryouta menunduk lagi, dan kali ini getaran di bahunya bukan datang dari tawa.

Angin berembus lagi, menyapu rambut mereka dan bagian-bagian kulit mereka yang terbuka. Akashi bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi Ryouta meski matanya tersembunyi di balik poni pirangnya, dan jujur ia tidak yakin harus merespon bagaimana. Jadi ia hanya berdiri di sana, dengan agak canggung dan sedikit bingung, tapi ia memutuskan akan menunggu hingga mendengar pemuda itu meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk mengerti," Ryouta berkata di sela isakannya, "tapi bayangkan kau bertanggung jawab atas ratusan nyawa di tanganmu, dan bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka."

Padahal tanpa diminta, Akashi kurang-lebih mengerti rasanya. Mungkin bagi orang lain, tingkat keseriusannya berbeda, tapi ia tahu beratnya sama, beban yang dipikul Ryouta sebagai pilot pesawatnya, dan tuntutan kesempurnaan yang memberati kedua bahu Akashi sebagai pewaris satu-satunya di keluarga. Seperti Ryouta sekarang, ia tahu rasanya tidak bisa memenuhi tugas yang telah diberikan padanya—ia dan dirinya yang lain _pernah_ merasakannya.

Akashi tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata panjang penuh kebijaksanaan atau memberikan pelukan yang menenangkan, jadi ia hanya meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Ryouta dan berkata, "Aku tahu."

Isakan Ryouta tidak memelan.

* * *

Mereka menatap langit. Ryouta duduk di pegangan jembatan sementara Akashi menyandarkan pinggangnya di sana.

"Akashicchi."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, setelah kupikir lagi, sepertinya aku tidak gila."

"Tidak, kau tidak gila," Akashi menyetujui, sambil berusaha mengusir ingatan tentang Kise Ryouta dan pesawat mainannya yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku hanya sedikit stres, karena pekerjaan dan kejadian itu—ya, kurasa Akashicchi pasti mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan sebenarnya, aku juga merasa kalau Akashicchi tidak gila."

"Tidak," sahut Akashi datar, "aku tidak gila." Setidaknya ia yakin dirinya tidak gila.

Ryouta menoleh ke arahnya. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Ada jeda sebentar.

"Aku membunuh seseorang."

Hening lagi.

Lalu Ryouta menurunkan kakinya dengan teramat berisik dan ia berseru dengan suara melengking, "HAH?!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Ryouta," Akashi menoleh padanya tidak suka, "itu belum terkonfirmasi."

"Ah." Ryouta terduduk di jembatan dengan suara berdebum lembut. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Akashicchi?"

"Entah," Akashi kembali menatap ke atas, "mungkin aku akan tahu kalau ingatanku kembali."

Diam lama lagi, sebelum akhirnya Ryouta mengisi udara dengan suaranya, "Aku mau jujur, Akashicchi. Sebenarnya, aku ini hanya masih trauma dengan pesawat."

"Itu tidak mengejutkan."

"Konyol dan menyedihkan, ya? Seorang pilot takut dengan pesawat."

"Aku rasa itu hal yang wajar, mengingat apa yang sudah kau lalui."

"Aku awalnya ke sini untuk terapi mingguan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit—rumah sakit biasa, tentu saja," ia menyela kalimatnya dengan tawa, "yah, setelah memar-memarku diobati dan tulang-tulang yang retak dibenahi, aku ke sini, kau tahulah, untuk menenangkan pikiran dan menghilangkan trauma."

Kata "mingguan" menarik perhatian Akashi, jadi ia bertanya, "Lalu, apa kau benar-benar harus menginap di sini?" _Bersama orang-orang gila dan menjadi salah satu dari mereka, _tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau tempat ini mulai menyenangkan, itu saja." Mata Ryouta menatap ke kekosongan saat melanjutkan, "Dan ada banyak orang-orang yang kukenal di sini, jadi kupikir istirahat sebentar dari pekerjaan ada bagusnya juga, di sini aku bisa rileks."

"Kau memilih rumah sakit jiwa sebagai tempat relaksasi."

Lawan bicaranya tergelak pelan. "Ya."

"Sebagai tempat _relaksasi_, _rumah sakit jiwa_." Akashi memberi penekanan-penekanan lebih ke dalam kalimatnya.

"Ya." Ryouta menoleh, cengiran muncul lebar-lebar di wajahnya. Akashi tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Ia tidak tahu apakah Kise Ryouta gila sungguhan, agak terguncang, atau hanya benar-benar bodoh. Alasan pemuda itu tidak masuk akal baginya—begitu juga dengan segala situasinya sekarang ini—tapi ia mau berhenti ambil pusing. Toh, benar-benar sinting atau tidak, Ryouta tetap terlihat normal dan Akashi punya hal lain yang lebih mendesak.

"Ryouta, kau pernah menjelajahi bangunan ini?"

"Sekali, tapi hanya lantai satu." Ryouta memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa, Akashicchi?"

"Kau lihat pintu putih yang ada di koridor belakang," Akashi berkata, "kau tahu itu mengarah ke mana?"

"Yang dikunci?"

"Kau mencoba membukanya?" _Itu malah lebih baik._

"Ya, tapi Kasamatsu-senpai bilang kalau itu hanyalah gudang alat-alat kebersihan yang sudah tidak terpakai. Jadi aku meninggalkannya."

"Ah."

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan Akashi masih berusaha keras memikirkan apa yang ada di balik pintu putih itu. Beberapa puluh menit berselang, Ryouta mengajaknya kembali ke dalam. Mereka berjalan ke arah teras tempat Akashi dan Shintarou bermain _shogi_ tempo hari.

Keduanya melewati kolam, kecipak pelan terdengar dari ikan-ikan koi yang berenang. Selain bunyi itu dan suara langkah kaki mereka, suasananya benar-benar hening. Akashi berpikir kalau ia mungkin mulai mengerti kenapa Ryouta bisa bersantai di tempat semacam itu. Ia sendiri merasa kalau sekitarnya begitu tenang hingga ia merasa ingin duduk bermain _shogi_ sendirian atau tidur siang sebentar. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak sedang bekerja sekarang, jadi mungkin tidak akan begitu salah baginya jika ia menganggap ini adalah "liburan" sebentar.

Mereka memasuki teras, Ryouta berjalan lebih dulu sementara Akashi mengikuti di belakangnya. Sekat yang membatasi ruangan bergaya Jepang itu dengan ruang rekreasi terbuka. Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan papan _shogi_ di atas meja, karena Ryouta sudah hampir pasti akan kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan sibuk dengan pesawat mainannya atau apalah, ia mungkin akan tinggal sebentar dan bermain—

Ryouta berhenti dengan begitu mendadak hingga Akashi yang tidak sedang memerhatikan jalan hampir menabrak punggungnya. "Ryouta," panggilnya, "jalan dengan benar." Ia kemudian bergerak ke sebelah si pemuda yang lebih tinggi untuk melihat apa yang menghentikannya. Mata dwiwarnanya melebar.

Ada sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di ruang rekreasi; pemuda yang sangat mereka kenal. Ketiganya bertatapan. Tidak ada yang paham bagaimana harus menjelaskan rasa keterkejutan masing-masing. Tapi dengan cepat ekspresi-ekspresi di wajah mereka berubah; mata menyipit, rahang mengeras, dan pandangan mendingin. Tidak ada yang tahu juga tatapan benci seharusnya datang dari siapa. Tubuh-tubuh mengkaku.

Pemuda itu yang memulai, "Wah, wah, tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan kalian di sini."

Akashi tidak menjawab. Tangannya bergerak ke saku. Di sebelahnya, Ryouta mendesis,

"Shougo-kun…."

* * *

**A/N**: Telat update hampir tiga minggu. ;;;w;;; Sebenernya chapter ini udah selesai dari lama sih, cuma nggak sreg gitu dan revisi berulang-ulang juga tetep fail hasil akhirnya. /kuburdiri


End file.
